


Happy Ending

by HufflepuffBook_Keeper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romantic Friendship, mentions ptsd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffBook_Keeper/pseuds/HufflepuffBook_Keeper
Summary: Hermione left. She ran away. And after three years she still does not want to come back. After being caught by Fred Weasley, Hermione makes a deal. Can Hermione truly put the past behind her and look forward to the future





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Using a charm to carry her trunk down the stairs of the Burrow, Hermione Granger sighed as she mentally went through her plans. She gently set her case down on the ground.

Crying was heard from the kitchen.

 _Oh Mrs. Weasley_ the poor woman had been crying since Hermione announced her intention to leave earlier that day.

Ron of course was still upstairs in a huff over the fall out that came after.

Walking quietly into the kitchen, Harry, Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley where sitting together at the table.

Hermione stood there at the entrance awkwardly. She knew she was hurting them, She wished that it didn’t have to be this way. But she felt like she had no other choice, for her own happiness.

They would begin to detest her for this, leaving them. And they may not know it yet but she was not coming back.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Three years later._

Hermione coughed as the dust raised up as she slammed the old book closed.

It was five o’clock. Home time.

Her employer did not like it when she stayed longer than he deemed necessary. Packing her stuff, she cleaned her work space.

Calling a quick good bye to her employer, she left.

Walking out of the old building and into London- she turned right like every day towards her friend’s pub, Barton’s Place. It was a 15 minute walk to Barton’s. Like every day. From there it would later take her a 10 minute walk to her shared flat.

She had successfully been living in the muggle world for the last three years. She only worked for a recluse wizard and that was really it. All other connections where severed long ago. She wanted to keep it that way too.

Entering the pub, she smiled at the memorial regulars. Mostly men avoiding their wives.

Walking up to the bar, she hosted herself onto the long bar stool and waited for the bartender to walk over.

“Hey Baby girl” the bartender called, walking over to her and across the bar leaned over to kiss her check. Like always.

“Hey, Spence” Hermione greeted her best friend/ flat mate.

“How was work?” he asked “As exciting as always?”

“Why would I want it any other way?” She replied 

Spencer Barton took over his father’s pub after his tragic death two years ago. He of course was a muggle, but was the only one that knew about her being a witch- they were childhood friends.

“So do you think it will be a slow night?” Hermione asked

“Hard to say- on one hand it is a Friday but on the other there is that new night club opening down the road”

“I wouldn’t be too worried if I where you” Hermione told her friend “Your pub is a great hit”

Spencer had been a surprisingly good business man. He took the pub that his father had almost ran into the ground and transformed it into a thriving event pub. Young people who didn’t like nightclubs went for the quiet night in the pub. There was different kinds of music events. Pub quizzes. Band nights with local talent. He remained her of two other extremely surprisingly good business men. Her chest tightened at the thought of two of the people she left behind.

“Yea, yea- Whatever” Spence said “Want food?”

Hermione nodded “Please”

“It’s Friday, I’ll get Mark to make you a burger- no arguments” he told her

“Thank you sweetie” she replied

Spencer blew her a kiss before he left.

Hermione smiled and reached into her bag grabbing her mobile. Her employer preferred it turned off during working hours. He, like most wizards, is technology challenged.

Living in the muggle world forced her to become reacquainted with their ways.

Connecting to the internet she checked her emails, which was mostly spam. She sighed bored as she watched her friend work. Taking out her book, she open at the page she left off at and continued reading the light romance novel she started at lunch.

“Granger?” a voice called out, sounding surprised

Hermione head flew up and turned in her seat.

The man standing in front her, Fred Wesley. Looking just as she remembered him… Three piece suit, handsome well-built body, Wesley hair but instead of his usual cocky smile it was just a look of extreme shook.  

Well maybe it wasn’t like always.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Fred?” She hissed “What in the name in Merlin are you doing _here_?”

It is extremely rare and unusual for a wizard to come into the muggle world… especially if that wizard has come from a pure blood family.

Slowly his look of surprise stretched into his signature cocky smirk.

“I could say the same to you, now couldn’t I” Fred asked- taking a seat right beside her “Brightest witch of her time- one of the golden trio. You disappeared on us. Haven’t heard a hide nor hair from you in three years!”

The last bit of course was stated with a tinge of hurt. It was almost like he said _you disappeared on me_. He couched awkwardly, he obviously wanted it to come out light and breezy. Hermione bit her lip, willing herself not to break down in tears.

“I am so sorry Fred” She whispered looking down to her lap

“Hey Harmony- this guy bothering you?” Spencer asked

Hermione sighed- of course Spencer would use her childhood nickname in front of one the two biggest pranksters she knew.

“It’s okay Spencer, he is a friend from school” She told him

That didn’t exactly help as Spencer eyed him suspiciously.

“Spencer could I get a cup of tea?” she asked “Want anything Fred?”

“Tea, please” Fred replied

Spencer pointedly glared at him and left them alone.

“Boyfriend?” he asked

“Childhood friend” she replied

“I had business”

“What?” She asked confused

“You asked why I was here. I had business” Fred told her “Your turn”

“I left to find my parents.” She told him “It failed, of course”

Fred looked at her sadly and took her hand in his “I’m sorry Hermione. You could have told us that- we would have understood” he told her squeezing her hand reassuringly

Hermione shrugged.

Spencer came back with her food and the two cups of tea.

He put them down in front of them, he was about to say something (rude, Hermione was sure) when he was called away from a punter.

“So…. Harmony?” Fred sniggered

She giggled in response “When we were younger, he couldn’t say my name right”

“I’ll remember that one” he told her

She believed him.

“Want some?” she asked

“Thought you would never ask” he replied

-

The next hour moved slowly. The tension could have been cut with a knife. Neither of them exactly sure what to say but not wanting to leave.

“I like your hair… its called a pixie cut right?”

Spencer had moved them to a booth as the pub started to fill up. His glares haven’t tamed.

“Your friend doesn’t like me” Fred observed

“Don’t mind him, he is being a drama queen” She told him “He knows that I wouldn’t be hanging out with you if I didn’t trust you a little”        

Fred nodded, not quite sure what to think of that statement “So what have you been up to here”

“Been living in London for two years, I work as a researcher for a recluse wizard” she told him

Fred looked impressed and sipped his now cold tea.

“How is everyone?” She asked

She had been trying to gather her nerve for the last half hour too ask that question.

“Everyone’s good. George just purposed too Angelina” he told her grinning proudly

Hermione smiled “Oh how lovely! I’m sure everyone’s pleased”

Fred nodded in agreement “Well mum is anyway”

Hermione grinned at that. She really did miss them all sometimes.

“So I suppose you won’t exactly want me to tell the others that I’ve seen you today? Right?” Fred asked

Hermione nodded sadly “I don’t want to put you in such a position but…”

“I get it Granger, honest” he told her, taking a moment he grinned devilishly “but it will come with a price”           

Hermione rolled her eyes, of course there was, how silly would it to expect Fred Weasley, one of Hogwarts must notorious pranksters ever in the history of the school to be serious for this long.

“Name it” She replied

Fred blushed a little before continuing “You spend some time with me once in a while when I come to the muggle world”

“You want to hang out with _me?!_ ” Hermione asked shocked “Why?”

“Why not? It’s not like you saved my life or anything ridiculous like that!” Fred stated sarcastically

“But anyone would have done that” Hermione argued

Fred sighed and took her hand for the second time that night “Yea but it wasn’t just ANYONE that tackled me away from being crushed to death, it was YOU. And that isn’t even that, I like spending time with you. You are allot more fun than you give yourself credit, Granger”

Hermione scoffed at the mare thought of the last part being true. Maybe now it was kind of true but certainly not when Fred knew her best. But she failed to see the harm in it, she doubted that he would be in the muggle world that often. And one of two things would happen, He would realise how wrong he was and that she really was boring and just forget about her- OR they would have fun together. She needed more fun in her life. 

“Fine Fred, you have yourself a deal” she told him smiling

“Brilliant” Fred smiled wildly at her


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning found Hermione getting up quite early even for her standards on a Saturday morning. She had weekends off so she didn’t have to worry about work. No, she was meeting Fred today.

Last night he made a deal with her to make an effort to spend time together.

After a quick shower, she left the small bathroom and was called into the kitchen by Spencer.

“Morning, I didn’t wake you did I?” She asked

“Na, no worries” he told her handing her a cup of tea

“Thanks, sorry we didn’t get much time to chat last night” she told him

After Fred left, the pub was packed so she decided to leave not long after.

Spencer shrugged “Pretty boy kept you quite busy” he winked suggestively at her

“Oh don’t be ridiculous… he is just Fred” Hermione blushed

“Is he or is he not a Weasley?” Spencer asked

“He is? So what?” Hermione replied

“The one that you had the crush on?” Spencer asked smirking

Hermione’s blush deepened “Maybe”

Spencer rolled his eyes “Well that’s a yes. Does he know how you feel?”

“Of course, he doesn’t!” Hermione cried “This is Fred Weasley we are talking about; why would he care… And besides it was a crush when I was young and naïve”

“Um hum, sure babe- just don’t shag anywhere but your room” he told her

He left the kitchen.

“We are just friends!” Hermione shouted after him

“Yep, keep telling yourself that!” He shouted back “Wear that cute blue dress today and well see if your ‘just friends’ after”

Hermione didn’t think her face could get any redder “The one with the white collar?” she asked

“Wear protection!” he shouted back

-

They agreed to meet at the pub again. Fred not being extremely familiar with the muggle side of London after all. Fred was already waiting for her when she rounded the corner. He was holding two disposable cups from Starbucks.

“Oi, Granger thought you weren’t going to show up” Fred shouted as she walked over

“And why is that Weasley?” She asked

He winked and handed her a cup “You Granger are a five whole minutes late!” Fred gasped scandalised “I distantly remember a time when you elbowed me in the ribs when you thought you were going to be late for potions”

Hermione cringed at that, of course that’s how he would remember her.

“I am so sorry!” She apologised “If its helps, I have relaxed a bit since then”

It wasn’t a lie, after the war she realised that she didn’t want to live her life being the big buzz kill literally all of her friends at some point described her as.

“Oh and why is that?” Fred asked as they started walking away from the pub.

“I didn’t want to have a heart attack before reaching my twenties” She joked “It worked, I am still here”

Fred stopped walking “Was that a joke?!” he asked shocked

“Well it was an attempt” Hermione relied

Fred grinned and laughed out loud “That was bloody brilliant” He said when finally stopped laughing “So where are we going Mione?”

“Well I was thinking; you’ve never had a proper tour of the muggle side of London right?” she asked a little nervous all of a sudden.

What if he thought it a stupid idea?

“Very true, go on” he encouraged as wrapped an arm around her and continued down their path

“Well we could visit so touristy area’s? you know like the London eye and the London dungeons…” she suggested

“Sounds exciting! Now tell me, what exactly is that?” he asked

“Both?”

“Both”  

-

Hermione and Fred left the London dungeons gift shop in fits of laughter. Fred more so. He had never experienced anything like that before in his life! It was amazing and exciting. Not to mention learn allot of London’s history.

“Can we please go back sometime!” Fred begged “I love it there! I want to make something like that… I just HAVE to!”

Hermione laughed at his enthusiasm “Of course we can, Fred”

“Oh Mione, I can’t believe I nearly forgot how brilliant you are! Sassing that… Actor…? Like you did. Wicked!” he laughed out loud

“It was a reflex… And nothing like you begging the judge for forgiveness!” flinging his arm around her shoulder “Where to now?!”

“Food? I am starving!” Hermione suggested

Fred nodded. They still had time before their slot was up for the London eye, which he was really looking forward to.

Deciding instead of heading to one of the fast food place, they headed a little further to a restaurant that Hermione adored.

After placing their order, the waitress took their menus with the promise to take them back their drinks soon.

“If you like the London dungeons now you should see it at Halloween! It’s an even bigger sceptical” She told him

Grinning at her, he decided then to go about getting tickets for the them for Halloween.

“Oh I can’t believe I forgot to tell you!” Hermione nearly shouted “You remember the jester’s that we met outside the building?”

Fred grinned and nodded. They were his favourite.

“The first time I went there, I was invited by Spencer- he snuck me on his class trip- There where two Jesters- they snuck us into the costume department and let us wear exra costumes. We messed with the people in his class so much” 

Fred smirked at her. It was adorable seeing her laugh at the old memory.

“So does Spencer hate me?” Fred asked

Hermione rolled her eye “No, he is just over protective. I’ve told him everything about what happened during my time at Hogwarts… It’s not exactly unappreciated” Hermione told him “If you get to know him better I grantee that you will both get on like a house of fire”

“What? House on…? Wouldn’t that be bad?” Fred asked confused

She giggled “Surprisingly not in this context… it’s a muggle saying. OH! If you want to be friends with Spencer, DO NOT EVER, under any means necessary call him a muggle.” Hermione warned him “He hates it, makes him feel extremely ordinary. And as he says himself he wants to live his life in an exceptionally extraordinary way”

Fred grinned “Sounds like the kind of guy me and George would get along with”

“To be honest, I always thought so” Hermione told him, grinning back.

-

When they finished their meal they wondered back to where the London eye was and got their tickets.

Waiting in line for their turn, Fred was slightly disappointed when they didn’t get the carriage to themselves. Instead having to share with some American tourists. Not that it was too much of a disappointment.

They stood side by side and stared out the glass as they slowly up and around.

“London really is lovely” Hermione whispered almost her self

Fred was inclined to agree with her.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4         

When they were finally back on solid ground again, Fred asked if he could walk her back to her flat. He needed to get back to the WWW- before his brother got suspicious.

“You don’t have too” she told him “The tube we got here on isn’t that far”

Fred shrugged “Nah I don’t mind” and followed her to the underground.

Hermione smiled softly at that- glad they were spending a little more time together.

“I forgot to ask, why you hand business all the way out here?” she asked as they waited for the tube

“Me and Georges business adviser works up this way” he told her “We are thinking of expanding”

Hermione grinned “That’s amazing. How did the meeting go?”

“It went okay, I’m hopeful” Fred told

“Why wasn’t George with you?” she asked

Fred rolled his eyes “Wedding fever. They don’t want to be apart for too long”

“That’s cute” Hermione smiled

“Not when you have to watch it all the time” Fred told her

As the tube arrived they gathered in with the rest of the crowd. With how packed the carriage was, Fred was forced to hold her close. Putting his hand onto her lower back and holding onto a handle bar to keep them steady. They only needed to be there for two stops at least.

Fred sighed in relief when they finally got out of the underground.

“How can you take that every day?” He asked Hermione “Its ghastly”

Hermione shrugged in response “it depends on the time of day really” she told him

Walking down the road towards the bar, looked down to the bag with the London dungeon logo “So what did you get?” he asked

“Two mugs. One for Spencer and the other for his niece Poppy” She told him “And a book on Jack the Ripper”

“Charming” he told her “5 Gallons that he was really a Slytherin”

Hermione slapped his arm lightly “Oh hush you! Not everything is them!”

They both laughed anyway and continued walking towards Barton’s.

“So I don’t think I’ll be free to visit for the next two weeks” He told her sadly “But I’ll to meet you in a fortnight. I’ll send an Owl”

Passing the pub, Hermione smiled brightly at him “That would be lovely” She told him

Fred blushed “I’ll need your address”

“Of course, I’ll give it to you when we get to my flat” she told him

Nodding he grinned at her “I had allot of fun today…” Fred told her

Hermione hummed in agreement “It was nice catching up”

“You know I don’t believe we ever spent this much time together when we were in Hogwarts” He told her

“Your right, we didn’t” She replied

“It’s nice”

“It is”

Fred grinned “We shouldn’t stop then. I am a firm believer in always making sure your happy”

“Fred I don’t think your family will approve of this” Hermione told him “I didn’t leave on the best of terms with most of them”

Fred rolled his eyes “What they don’t know won’t hurt them”

“But what if they do find out?” She asked

“Then that is for our future selves too deal with” Fred told her confidently

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled anyway “Fine don’t take this seriously”

“That my dear Hermione, is my speciality” he told her with ironically serious tone

Hermione burst out laughing. They had arrived at her building, Hermione showed him in still laughing slightly.

Fred joined in as they raced up the stairs together. Fred winning of course.

“Your cheating! You have longer legs” She shrieked at him “Turn left, we are on my floor”

“Didn’t you for a sore loser, Mione” Fred laughed as she struggled to catch up

They turned the corner and met Spencer walking down the hall.

“Hey all” Spencer greeted “How was your… date?”

Spencer grinned at Hermione’s flushed face.

“Not a date but lovely. Off to work Spence?” Hermione asked

Spencer hummed in agreement, slapping Fred shoulder good naturally he smiled innocently “Be good, pretty boy. See yeah Harmony”

Spencer turned the corner and disappeared.

“He thinks I’m pretty?” Fred gushed

Hermione rolled her eyes. “He thinks everyone is pretty” she replied.

They stopped outside her door waiting for her to fish out her keys. Walking in, Fred took in the modest flat. He walked over to one of the book case, that of course Hermione would have, and examined the picture decorated around the shelves.

He still found it odd that none of the pictures where moving but he made do with the strange ways of the muggles. There were allot of pictures of Hermione and Spencer together, laughing madly.

“We spent six months in Australia together looking for my parents. That’s where that picture was taken” Hermione said coming up beside him “After a while it stopped feeling like an adventure and I just couldn’t continue”

“I couldn’t even imagine what you went through” Fred told her

Hermione smiled sadly at him “And hopefully you never have to go”

She handed him a slip of paper with her address written on it.

“Thank you for a wonderful day, Granger” Fred said smiling softly at her

“You too, Weasley” Hermione replied

Fred wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug which she returned in kind by wrapping her own arms around his shoulders.

Pulling back he kissed her check sweetly “See you in a fortnight, love” he told her “Now don’t you go running away again”       

Nodding, she showed him out after another lingering hug. After their final good bye, Fred turned and walked away and Hermione closed the door.

The tingling sensation on her cheek wouldn’t go away as she made herself a cup of tea. It really was a lovely day.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I hope you are well, these two week are taking ages!_

_But I am free the Saturday, that is if you are?_

_No one suspects a thing. I am quite proud really._

_I look forward to seeing you again._

_Best,_

_Fred_

Hermione sighed as she reread the note for the third time _that_ day. The owl that crashed into their kitchen window nearly gave Spencer a heart attack as he jumped four feet in the air. He has been muttering about weird wizards and witches ever since.   

The letter had come four days ago; at the time she had sent back a quite paranoid reply. She didn’t even sign her name and forced Spencer to write it for her.

The reply had just told him that she was free and she was looking forward to seeing him as well. Spencer had of course rolled his eyes and called her a loser.

The problem was she had no idea what she wanted to do, Fred was being kind enough to allow her to choice what they did. It was only the second time they were meeting and she was already clueless.

She told her insecurity’s too Spencer over dinner.

“I’m having a karaoke night at the pub” Spencer shrugged “You can show off your insane voice”

Hermione rolled her eyes “Will you please stop trying to set me up with him. We are just friends”

“Bullshit, but fine. Anyway karaoke is fun” Spencer told her “You don’t even have to sing if you don’t want”

“What about during the day?” Hermione asked gathering the plates

“Take him shopping or something. Doesn’t have to be clothes. You say he owns a joke shop, show him a few ‘muggle’ ones. He looks like he could be a nerd, take him to a few comic book stores” Spencer told her “Not that it matters what you do, pretty boy will love it no matter what”

“Why are you so good at this?” Hermione asked

“I guess I am more used too ‘muggle _’_ dates” Spencer’s nose turned up in disgust of the word

Hermione smiled at him with sympathy. She decided they needed to change the subject.

“So what are we binge watching tonight?”

“Beautiful British comedy’s” He said grinning

-

Fred Weasley had a spring in his step. Mischief in his eye. And a shop to run.

Making his rounds in the shop, with his twin brother in toe- joking casually with their customers and selling an amazing amount of products.

Business as always was booming. It never really ceased, everyone needed a good laugh.

They literally had to kick out the remaining costumers at the end of the day. While cleaning up George glanced over at his grinning brother.

“So where are you heading this Saturday. I saw you booked it off” George told him

Fred shrugged “I’m meeting a friend”

“What friend?” He asked

“You… don’t know her” Fred smile flattered

He was trying so hard not to say Hermione that he admitted it was in fact a she.

George grinned wickedly at him “Oh a lady friend”

“Not like that Gred” Fred told him

George raised an eye brow at him “What’s it like then?”

Fred sighed dramatically “I don’t know”

“Wow, this must be serious” George said shocked

Fred pondered for a minute. All he had to do was not mention Hermione by name. His brother did give excellent advice- in his humble opinion.

“Alright dear brother, solemnly swear not to ask too many questions” Fred warned “Including her name”

“I swear!” George replied instantly without a thought

Fred sighed “Okay so there is a girl… we are just friends but we spent the most amazing day together. Spent the day in muggle places for goodness sake”

George gasped “Father! Is that you?”

“Shove off” Fred laughed

“And? go on! Did something happen” George asked bounding up and down

“She’s funny, smart… gorgeous- but I get the feeling that she just wants to be friends or is just sacred to be more than friends” he told his brother “I mean she obviously knows that I am deviously handsome but still I’m not sure that she… She well. There is this ex that I know about and from what I hear it didn’t end well. Can’t go into details” Fred told him

“Okay… And the date, how was it?” George asked

“Amazing. But it wasn’t a date, she made that perfectly clear to her flat mate” Fred sighed leaning back

“She could be trying to save face” George argued “Just don’t give up, and watch carefully for signs… Or-”

“Or what?” Fred asked nearly fearing the answer

“Just give her a snog! Show her what she’s missing!” laughed George

Fred smiled softly _if only I could_ “I think I value my life to much to cross her like that. But thanks brother… now get back to that fiancé of yours, ill clean-up”

George gave his brother a hug “Righto! Remember to keep me informed! I’m invested now”

“I will as long as you keep your mouth shut!” Fred told him returning the brotherly hug “That includes spilling you guts to anyone. It has to stay between us”

George agreed “of course! Not even the dear wife-to-be will hear the secret of my dear twin brothers non-existent love life” and left the shop with a last good bye.

Fred sighed as he muttered a few cleaning charms and loosened his tie. Observing the cleaning, his mind wondered to George and his discussion.

He wondered how his brother would react if he found out that it was Hermione that it was he was trying to woo. Suspecting that it would not be a happy one, he decided it best to deal with it later- preferably after he actually found out how Hermione felt about him. No need to make more of an ass of himself then was completely necessary.

When Fred really thought about it there where allot of problems facing them if she did feel the same as he. All of these problem always lead back to Ron.

He wasn’t lying when he said that there was an ex and things hadn’t ended well. Fred still didn’t know the full story but Ron had spent years whispering in the ears of his family- slowly and surely turning them all against Hermione.

_She’s a cheat. Cheated on me she did._

_She doesn’t love any of us._

_Couldn’t get away quick enough, could she?_

_Said she never liked your cooking Mum._

Fred knew it was all bullocks, never had a doubt in his mind that his little brother was spinning bullshit. He suspected Harry and George thought the same.

After the war, Hermione was the ghost of her old self. She barely slept, barely ate- barely even read! That’s why it was such a shock to see her doing so well only three years on. Fred knew that it was thanks to Spencer that she was back to being herself. Somehow that mugg- man had gotten through to her when no one else could have.

He wanted to know how- he wanted to know everything about who she is now.

Fred ran his fingers through his hair. He really was looking forward to seeing her again.

-

Hours had passed, Hermione and Spencer’s little flat grew dark except for the telly with by now was showing the late night teleshopping.

They had both fallen asleep on opposing sides of the of their sofa, Spencer was nearly kicked in the face with Hermione’s tossing and turning. Her crying out woke him up in with start.

Hermione started screaming, as Spencer tried desperately to wake her up.

“HARMONY!” he shouted shaking her awake.

Her tears combusted and Spencer hugged her tightly to him. Rubbing soothing circles on her back. This was not new to either of them. Over time having developed a system, Spencer didn’t ask about the nightmare and she didn’t offer any information.

“How is the scar?” Spencer asked finally

Self-consciously Hermione cover her arm “Tingling” she told him sniffing

“Let me see” Spencer prompted

Hermione pulled her sleeve up a little- revealing the mark that haunted her dreams the most.

In the dim light coming from the telly, the words where just about readable ‘mudblood’ forever there to remind her of what she is to most of the wizarding world.

Spencer covered the words with his cool hands.

“Better?” Spencer asked

“Only slightly” Hermione admitted

Fred pulled her closer “Want to talk about it?” he asked

Hermione shook her head “No” she whispered

“Tell me again what you a Fred did the other weekend? I forgot” Spencer asked

Hermione knew it was an obvious lie but she indulged him anyway. Once she started it was hard not to get caught up in the activity- without even sparing a single detail she told him all about the day she had with Fred. Spencer listened carefully to her story as well her heartbeat.

When she was finished Hermione’s eyes were starting to drupe and she yawned loudly.

“Thank you Spence” Hermione thanked him sleepily

“No worries Baby girl” Spencer replied

He pulled down the sleeve of her shirt. He’d hate if that where the first thing that she saw in the morning. Actually it was a dreadful thing for her to see at any time of the day. Which is why most of her wardrobe was filled to the brim with tops with sleeves.

He thought back to all the information that Hermione told him about what her and Fred got up too “Not dating? Not for long” he whispered as he soothed her hair “Not if I have anything to say about it”            


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Friday rolled in faster than Hermione had realised. The fortnight itself was up. She was seeing Fred in the morning. She was excited of course but also very worried.

Hermione may have relaxed somewhat over the years but it was something about a Weasley that confused her and left her feeling anxious.

She questioned herself constantly about it.

How long could this go on?

Would he tell his family eventually?

How would they react?

What did Fred want from this?

That what confused her the most. Fred Weasley was one of the funniest people that she had ever met, why did he want to waste time with her? And in such a complicated fashion as well. All she could think of was that he thought it would be fun to keep a secret from his family… but didn’t he realise that is playing far too close to the fire- especially when Ron’s temper is considered.

Dear Merlin, if Ron ever found out…. She didn’t even want to imagine his reaction. It would not be pretty, that’s for sure.

Hermione wasn’t sure if Fred even knew the full story of what happened between her and Ron. Well considering she didn’t stick around long enough to tell it she was sure that none of the Wesley’s knew the truth.

She considered breaking off ties with Fred once and for all, but she was enjoying his company far too much to do that. To be honest, she thought he was going to do that himself after the first Saturday. Well either that or kiss her. She hoped he would, but wouldn’t that be a beautiful disaster.

It would never work between them, she doubted that he could ever bring her home to meet the family with peaceful consequences. He would get bored of the secret. He would get annoyed at the travel he would have to do. No it would be over before it began. Better just to let it frizzle out on it’s own without complicating things even more. Without someone getting hurt, well more.

“Aunt Harmony?” Poppy asked “You are awfully quiet”

Hermione smiled at Spencer’s niece. Since the weather in London had taken a lovely turn recently, Spencer’s mother had invited the family round for a barbeque.

“Oh don’t mind her Pop, she’s just thinking about her _boyfriend_ ” Spencer shouted from across the garden

Spencer’s mother rolled up to carefully on her wheelchair “Boyfriend? Hermione, darling I didn’t even know you where dating”

Hermione glared at Spencer- who shrugged at stuck out his tongue at her.

“I’m not, Irene, he is just a friend from school” she told the sweet older lady

“A really HOT friend from school” Spencer added

Hermione rolled her eyes “Then maybe YOU should date him!” she shouted back at him

“Maybe I will!” Spencer replied

“Don’t think he’d take you seriously, he asked me if you hated him” Hermione told him as Spencer brought over the freshly cooked steaks

Spencer rolled his eyes “Seriously? Well that’s dramatic of him”

Hermione shrugged as Spencer’s mother and niece laughed at their banter.

Wanting to change the subject, Hermione turned to Poppy “So Pop, how’s school?”

“It’s good, we having a lot of fun with summer coming up” Poppy told her

Hermine grinned at her, she was pretty sure that Poppy was a witch and she was just finishing up her last year of primary school. So if she was correct, Poppy would have a letter from Hogwarts coming very soon.

When Hermione told Spencer about her suspicion, he got a little huffy- claiming that he got the poor genes.

“How is the pub going son?” Irene asked

“Business is good” Spencer said picking at his vegetables

Hermione rolled her eyes “Business is booming Irene, the pub hasn’t had a quiet night in months”

Spencer glared over at her _“Stop it”_ he mouthed

Hermione squinted her eyes at him _“Grow up”_ she mouthed back

“Well that’s wonderful” Irene smiled “Your father would be so proud”

Spencer hummed “Sure, he would”  

…

Meanwhile at the Burrow, a party celebrating George and Angela’s engagement was in full swing. Mrs Weasley the proud mother she was, would talk about how happy she was upcoming wedding to anyone that would listen. The second wedding for the Weasley’s.

Handing his brother, a glass of firewhiskey “You sure you’re ready for our dear mothers ‘help’ with the wedding?” Fred asked George “Bill was close to eloping”

George shrugged “Whatever keeps her happy, honestly the woman is more excited than I am”

“Course she is!” Bill stated coming up behind them “It’s one step closer to grandkids in her opinion!”

Bill slung his arms around the twins and lead them to the table the whole family gathered. Letting them go, Bill sat beside his very pregnant wife and gave her a bottle of water as well as a kiss on the check.

George groaned “You don’t reckon he’s right do you?” he whispered to his brother

“Oh yea Georgie, defiantly” Fred whispered back “Mum wants loads of grandkids”

George punched him in the arm “Shove off, you git”

Taking a seat in-between Bill and Ginny he tried to join in on the conversation as George left to make his rounds to his guests.

“So Gin, how do you think your chances are looking next week?” Fred asked “Just so I know if I have to bet on the other team or not”

Fred gave his sister a cheeky smile as she slapped his shoulder and called him a git.

Ron walked over with Lav-Lav on his arm. Fred rolled his eyes at the sight, even before he found Hermione in that pub- there was something that rubbed him wrong about that couple. Maybe it was how Ron was always comparing Lavender to Hermione.

How much he _loved_ Lavender. How much of a better girlfriend Lavender was then Hermione. It was sad really how much he held on to whatever happened three years ago.

Harry came back with drinks for him and Ginny.

They all chatted amount themselves about quidditch and how Ginny was getting on in her team as well as their chances this season.

“OH Merlin!” Ron all but squealed “Viktor Krum is walking over. Everyone be cool!”

Fred rolled his eyes “I can assure you the only uncool one here is you ikle Ronniekins” his insult fell on deaf ears. Ron only had eyes for Krum. Though he did get an icy glare from Lavender.

Krum walked up to the small group, hugged Fleur and took the only available seat. Which Fred was sure that it would soon be to Viktor’s great disappoint- was right beside Ron.

“I vas vondering if Her-own-ninny vas here?” was first thing out of his mouth

 _Oh dear, dear dumb Krum_ Fred thought as silence erupted over the table.

Ron looked furious of course “No she’s not here” he told the Bulgarian

“Vhat a shame” Krum sighed, still unaware of the awkwardness he caused “I have not seen or heard from her since Australia”

Krum saw her in Australia? Fred grinned, he could already imagine Hermione blush when he’d tease her in the morning.

“When was that Viktor?” Harry asked

“Three years ago, I vas there for a match, she vas there for her parents- or at least that is vhat she told me” Krum told them “I thought it vas odd at the time that her only companion vas a muggle”

“Do you mean a muggle-born?” Ginny asked

“No, her friend was non-vizzard. Strange man, vas staring at me allot and making vulgar comments” Krum replied

Fred had to bite his tongue really, really hard so that he would not laugh out loud.

Harry surprised them all with his next question.

“How was she?” he asked sadly

Krum smiled sadly “At first sad. She tried to put on a strong face but she vas not as I remembered- but then I saw her dancing vith her friend. She came so alive in those few moments. The Her-own-ninny I knew from Hogvarts- such bravery and so beautiful”

“So her new boyfriend made her happy. Big deal” Ron spat

“He isn’t her lover” Krum told them “He tried very hard to get us to- as you say ‘hook up’”

“And did you?!” Ron asked accusingly

“No- very close, but I ah saw something she did not vant me to see, I think and she ran away” Krum told them “Her-own-ninny, she really not tell you any of this?”

Ginny ignored his question “What did you see?”

Krum stood “No I have said to vuch. If Her-own-ninny had vanted you to know she vould have told you. If you see her, tell her I vould very vuch like to hear from her. But of course she could still be on her travels”

And after a final goodbye to Fleur and well wishes with her pregnancy, he disappeared back into the crowd.

Ron of course started to go off on one about all things Hermione related.

“Well I hope she stays there with here muggle ‘friend’” Ron told them “Self-fish of her really”

Fred had enough and he would have said something if Harry hadn’t beaten him to the punch.

“That’s enough Ron” Harry told him angrily “I don’t know what happened between you two that made you hate her so much but she is still my friend”

Ron let off a grunt of laughter “Some friend she is! You haven’t seen her in years!”

Harry only glared at him “And I suspect that I have only you to thank for that! But non the less, she is still my friend and I wouldn’t be alive today if it wasn’t for her- and let’s not kid ourselves, you wouldn’t be either”

“My Won-won is just as capable wizard as you, Harry Potter!” Lavender glared

“But no one is as capable as Hermione” Fred argued “We don’t call her ‘the brightest witch of her age’ for the shits and giggles”

Bill chuckled at that but kept his opinions to himself.

Ron’s face was bright red in furry.

“But she’s not coming back” Ginny whispered “And we don’t know why”

With that Ginny stood and walked away. Fred sighed as Harry scurried off after her. Out of everyone, Ginny took Hermione’s leaving the hardest. After becoming best friends, the pair where hardly apart for too long.

Fred knew if his and Hermione’s friendship was exposed, Ron would explode but Ginny would be the one to take it most to heart. She’d be hurt and most likely lash out because of it.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The morning after Fred woke up with a slight headache. After Krum had dropped the ‘I saw Her-own-ninny’ bomb Fred spent the rest of the night with George. Celebrating his brother’s happiness distracted him from wanting to punch his other brother in the face.

After a quick shower he got dressed in casual muggle clothes and after gulping down three glasses of water before leaving his flat above the store. He apparated to a street close to Hermione’s but stopped in on the same place as last time for coffee.

The weird thing was there seemed to be a store on every other street in London. Muggles are strange. Walking down the street turned to Hermione’s building. Getting to her floor he knocked on her door loudly.

Spencer open the door and grinned at Fred “Good morning Fred” Spencer greeted

“Hello Spencer” Fred replied smiling and handed him one of the three coffee’s “I wasn’t sure what you liked plus I’m experimenting with coffee”

“Experimenting?” Spencer asked

“You have allot more kinds of coffee” Fred told him “I like that”

“It’s a pureblood thing, Spence” Hermione’s voice came from inside the flat “You hungry Fred?”

“Are all Weasley’s ginger?” he retorted

The two men walked into kitchen and where greeted with the smell of French toast and Hermione’s smiling face.

Fred put an arm around her with his free hand, giving her a gentle squeeze before handing her the coffee he got for her.

“Starbucks is a magical place” He told them both

Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed to the small kitchen table in the corner where Spencer was already sitting, reading the newspaper.

Taking a seat across from him, Fred sipped on his own slowly cooling down coffee.

A moan coming from Hermione caused both men’s heads to snap up to stare at her. Hermione was blushing wildly with the coffee cup just barely touching her lips now.

“Good coffee Hermione?” Spencer asked innocently

Hermione nodded “Just lovely Spencer, thank you Fred” she replied sweetly

Fred smiled and looked down to his cup again.

“So what are the plans today?” Fred asked changing the subject

Hermione smiled “I was thinking about going around some London shops, if you like?”

Fred grinned “Sounds good, what kind of shops?”

“A joke shop, comic book shops and maybe a book shop?” Hermione told him

Spencer rolled his eyes “Book shop really? Nerd”

“Sounds great to me” Fred told them, grinning at Hermione as she placed a full plate of French toast “Thanks Mione”

“Yea, You’re a doll Harmony” Spencer winked

Rolling her eyes “Well it’s not exactly breakfast at Hogwarts” she smiled at Fred

After taking a bite of his food “What are you talking about? This is better” Fred told her “When did you learn how to cook”

“Australia did strange things to us both” Spencer told him

Hermione glared at him “What Spencer means by that is of course is that we lived hand to mouth so we needed to learn to look after our selves”

Hermione stared at Spencer expectantly.

“Yea… I learned how to do laundry.” Spencer told Fred “Dark times mate”

Fred stared between the two questionably “Specking of which, I heard some scandalous details of your time in the land down under”

“What?” Hermione asked

“So get this” Fred started in a high pitch girlish voice “Last night- at my deviously handsome twin brother’s engagement party- which was a ball, by the way- who comes up to my little family group demanding the whereabouts of the lovely Miss Granger? But Viktor Krum of all people!”

Spencer smirked “The hot Bulgarian?”

“The very one!” Fred confirmed

Hermione rolled her eyes “Seriously boys? Do you want me to break out the ice-cream and the gossip magazines?”

“Only if this also includes face masks; my pores need some serious work” Spencer retorted playing with his food

Fred munched on the last of his toast thoughtfully “I have no idea what that means”

“Never mind” Hermione told him sipping on her coffee

Fred huffed “Don’t you want to know about Krum?”

Hermione looked at him “Not really”

“But it was so romantic!” Fred stated sarcastically “Dumb Krum marching over with tales of his sweet memories: want’s to reconnect with his teenage crush”

“Don’t call him that!” Hermione scolded “He may not be the smartest… but he’s- sweet”

Spencer grinned “And really hot”

Hermione stared at her friend “Really Spence?”

Spencer nodded “Fred tonight we are having a Karaoke night at the pub, you want to go?” he asked

“What’s that?” Fred asked excitedly

“Karaoke seriously?” Spencer asked shocked “What do you purebloods do for fun?”

“Ignore him” Hermione told Fred “People sing popular songs”

“And I suppose ‘Do the hippogriff’ isn’t an option?” Fred asked

Hermione laughed “Sadly no”

“Should be fun” Fred agreed smirking

“Good, I’ll put you both down as a duet” Spencer told them “See you tonight”

 With one last wink, Spencer got up and swaggered out of the kitchen.

“Shall we head then?” Hermione asked

“We shall” Fred agreed offering her his elbow which she gracefully excepted

…

 “So what is this thing called?” Fred asked examining the strange muggle toy in his hand.

Hermione had asked where he wanted to go first and was not surprised when he said the Joke shop.

“A whoopee cushion” Hermione told him

“And what does it do?”

Hermione took it off him and placed it on a nearby chair “take a seat” Fred gave her a sceptical look before sitting down.  The farting noise that followed was muffled by Fred’s bellowing laugh.

“So simple… but magnificent” Fred wiped a tear from his eye “I love muggles”

“It’s a classic”

Fred pondered for a moment “I could do so much with this kind of stuff”

Hermione smiled “I thought you might like it”

“I need to bring George here” Fred muttered

“I could, if you like, show you a few homemade muggle pranks” She offered

Fred head snapped up and stared at her “Seriously? Little miss prefect Granger offering to show a lowly prankster like me how to prank like a muggle? I think old McGonagall would have a heart attack if she heard you right now!”

“Well I was always secretly impressed with you and Georges pranks” Hermione told him teasingly “Just not when they made first year’s sick” 

Fred started to fan his face dramatically “AW shucks Mione! You’re going to make me blush” he didn’t even try to hide his smug grin

“Oh stop it! If your head gets any bigger it will never fit out the door again!” Hermione hit him gently on the arm “Fine if you don’t want to learn new and creative way to mess with people, I’ll just keep it to myself then”

“Well I didn’t say that! Fred replied

“Good” she retorted with a wink, she lead him to a new corner of the store “This is a buzzer, you hide it in your hand and when you shake someone’s hand with it, it shocks them”

“Wicked” Fred grinned

They spent an hour there, Hermione talking him through some of the products as Fred took mental notes and started forming ideas in his head.

“Thanks to you I think I could start a whole ‘muggle inspired’ line” he told her as he pulled her in for a tight hug.

Hermione smiled as she tucked herself into his arms for a moment “I’m glad it helped” pulling away a felt harder than getting up in the morning but she had to do it. Taking her hand in his, Fred lead her to the door but made her promise to take him back so time soon.

“So where to next love?”

Hermione blushed at the term of endearment “There is a comic book store down the street?” she asked

Fred nodded and they headed towards the store “I used to have a muggle-born friend at Hogwarts who used to get comics sent to him from home” Fred told her “He would trade me them for chocolate frogs”

“Spencer would do the same for me, then we would write letters back and forth debating the storylines” She told him “did you have favourite?”

“Well it’s been a while, but I partially liked… Spiderman?”

Hermione grinned at him “Marvel fan”

“What?” he asked confused

“The company that created Spiderman as well as allot of other iconic characters. It is one of the most popular comic book company’s” she told him

“The other is DC right? Batman?” Fred asked

Hermione nodded.

They arrived at the comic book store “I’ve never understood the difference” he commented

Hermione stopped him before he could walk in “don’t say that inside… there is a good chance that you could be skinned alive!”

Fred raised an eyebrow but when he walked he gasped softly. It wasn’t just comic books as he expected, there was merchandise related to the stuff. He stared at the muggle clothes, posters, toys, figurines, and even mugs in wonder.

“This place is awesome” he whispered

“Now who is the nerd?” Hermione winked at him and tugged him over to the selves.

Fred examined the colourful covers of the different names popping out at him. Most of these comics he had never heard of before.

“So who is your favourite?” he asked her

He watched as face lit up from the question and she turned to scan the shelves till she found the right one.

“She is a DC hero called Raven, she is a part of the super hero team called the Teen Titans….” Hermione went on to describe Raven’s origin story, powers, key characteristics and some of Hermione’s favourite storylines of Ravens.

Fred for his part listened intently and asked questions when he was confused. But overall he was just enjoyed the sparkle in Hermione’s eyes as she talked. He wished that he knew she was a comic book fan back in Hogwarts, he would have loved to have had this conversation with her back then.

As they moved on, Fred used the fact they hadn’t stopped holding hands as a way to lead her around the store, pointing to random comic books and asking her to tell him about the title character.

“Wait! There has been more than one Batman?!” Fred asked dramatically

“Oh yeah, several! But of course Bruce Wayne will always be ‘The Batman’” she told him “It happens quite allot actually- different characters taking on the mantel of a certain superhero; take Batman for example…”

Fred grinned as she went off again on a rant on the different superheroes that shared the same name but of course he listened anyway. He was just glad to see some of the old Hermione shining through. She may be more relaxed now, she may have cut her bushy hair into a pixie cut, and she may not be as active in the wizarding world as she used to be but one thing was never going to change about her. She was oh so very clever/ brilliant/ amazingly intelligent; no matter the word used to describe her was Fred decided that it was not good enough.

Picking up a few comics that caught his eye as well as a Batman inspired t-shirt they went to the counter to pay.

“Are you sure you don’t want anything?” Fred asked as he paid for his stuff “My treat”

“I’m sure” she told him “I spend far too much here as it is”

Fred shrugged grabbing the bag and leading her to the door “Fine but I’m paying for lunch”

Hermione bit back a grin and slipped her hand in his again “I know a place we could eat”

Fred laughed “Good, cus I don’t”

Hermione laughed softly and lead him down London’s streets, making idle chit-chat as they walked hand in hand.

When they arrived, Hermione pulled him up to the counter and their ordered their food. Taking a seat, they hoped that they didn’t have to wait long. Fred noticed it wasn’t as nice as the last place they ate but the food at least smelled just of as good.

“Last time I asked you never really answered me properly. What is it that you do?” Fred asked taking a sip of water

“I work for Abraham Heartfilla. He needs a researcher for his books. He writes updated spell books” Hermione told him quietly so the muggles around them wouldn’t hear.

“That sounds interesting” Fred prompted as their food arrived

Thanking the waitress, Hermione turned her attention back to Fred “It is. I rather enjoy it”

“Must be your dream job really” Fred remarked “All the reading, all the researching. Just like Hogwarts”

Hermione laughed softly “Just like Hogwarts” she agreed

“What’s your boss like?” Fred asked

Hermione shrugged “Quiet. Not much for chit-chat. He doesn’t let me work overtime or on the weekends”

“Gasp! The hard working Hermione Granger underworked?! Well I never thought I’d see the day” Fred covered his mouth partly, even with his sarcastic remark Fred was surprised

“Yea, Spencer has tried to convince me it is not the worst thing in the world” Hermione sighed “It’s hard not see it that way though”

“You’re the only person that I know that goes looking for more work, Granger” Fred told her as he stuffed his face with food

Hermione rolled her eyes a passed him a napkin “There is nothing wrong with being a hard worker”

“Of course there isn’t! Just don’t go looking for more of it” Fred told her “There is no doubt in my mind that you are an extremely hard worker Mione but at least enjoy the fact it’s not taken advantage of like it would be if you worked in the ministry”

Hermione sighed “I suppose you right” She looked down at her half eaten food

“Of course I am, I’m a genius” he told her puffing out his chest

Rolling her eyes, she decided to say nothing as they finished their meals and paid for their food.

As they walked out of the café, Fred grabbed her hand again “So you and Krum?” he asked

Hermione glared at him “There has never been a me and Krum. Not since Hogwarts anyway”

“I think dear old Krum is still holding onto hope” Fred replied with a smirk

“And so what if he is? What do you want him all for yourself Fred?” Hermione teased

Fred laughed “I’m just wondering if I should be buying a new hat, with wedding bells in the air or not”

Hermione rolled her eyes “So mature, Fred”

“I never said anything about being mature Hermione, not really” Fred told her “What you see is what you get, sorry to disappoint love”

“I’m only joking Fred, you’re in no way a disappointment” She told him in a very serious tone “Please don’t think otherwise”

Fred smiled softly and kissed her forehead “Thanks Mione”

Although she knew that he was joking, Hermione also knew that it was an insecurity that the twins shared- well at least it was back in Hogwarts. It was hard not to, in a big family like the Weasley’s.

“Okay, now that we are energised, to the book shop?” Fred asked

Hermione smiled softly “If you don’t mind” She replied shyly

“Like I would negate your needs like that” Fred joked 

“I do need books, like others need… air” Hermione deadpanned

“Well we need to get you there very soon!” Fred exclaimed “Spencer would murder me if you were to die!”

“All joking a side, I think he would murder you if you did anything to upset me” She told him but couldn’t quite keep the straight face

“Well it’s a good thing I don’t intend on doing anything to upset you, love” Fred told her with a serious tone

…

Fred and Hermione where lying on the comfortable chairs reading their books in silence. With Fred’s instance, Hermione took him to her favourite bookshop in London.

Hermione picked up a book that she had been meaning to buy for a while, and Fred took his time reading the back covers before finally sitting down to read.

Biting her lip, Hermione found it harder and harder to concentrate on the book and even caught herself trying to steal glances at the prankster sitting beside her. He hadn’t looked up once from the book he choice. Hermione smiled at his wide eyed expression.

“You’ve never read for fun have you?” Hermione asked him

Fred looked up at her “Oh god I’m turning into you now aren’t I?” he exclaimed in mock horror

“Your succumbing to the dark side” She retorted sarcastically

Fred raised an eyebrow confused “What?”

“Star Wars reference” Hermione told him “Famous muggle films”

“Oh Dad told me about those!” Fred exclaimed “Can we watch it some time?”

“Of course we can” Hermione told him “It’s kind of a disgrace that you haven’t seen it, Wizard or not”

Fred smiled at her and grabbed her book “I’m getting this for you” he told her

“No, Fred you don’t have to do that” Hermione told him “You already bought lunch”

Smirking at her he pulled her to the counter “Well how else am I to thank you for a wonderful day?” Fred asked her

“You don’t have to thank me…” Hermione told him blushing

“Hey Hermione” the casher smiled

“Hey Kerry”

“Of course the people working here would know you by name” Fred smirked looking down as he got his wallet

As Fred looked down, the casher made eye contact with Hermione _Cute! Is that him?_ She mouthed.

Hermione sighed _Yes. Now shut it!_ She mouthed back

“So just this?” Kerry asked trying not to smirk

“Unless Mione wants something else?” Fred said glancing over

 _Oh so it’s Mione now?_ Kerry mouthed over as Hermione blushed deeply

“No that’s fine Fred. Thank you so much, there was no need for it” Hermione told him “So Kerry you coming to the pub tonight?”

“Uh I wish! Going a date tonight” Kerry replied “Sing a song for me?”

“Of course”

Kerry told Fred the price of the books and Fred handed her the money.

The next customer coughed loudly in annoyance and Hermione bid her friend farewell with a promise to call the next day.

“She went to school with Spencer” Hermione told him

“Close friend of yours?” Fred asked

Hermione shock her head “Not exceptionally. We chat sometimes”

“So where too now?” Fred asked

“Well Spence claims he is taking the night off, so we usually watch TV and order pizza before heading to the pub” Hermione told him

“Brilliant, what is pizza?”  

**I think the biggest difference between Ron and Fred is that he doesn’t get jealous- he’d either tease or get even.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“Okay all I’m saying is that pizza is the best thing ever!” Fred exclaimed “It should come over to the wizarding world!”

Fred slid in beside Hermione. She rolled her eye. Men and their food.

“Here we go” Spencer exclaimed carefully handing them their first round.

“Cheers mate” Fred thanked him as he took his pint and passed Hermione her strawberry cocktail. Spencer himself had water.

“How is the new staff working out?” Hermione asked

Spencer rolled his eyes “Expensive. They are dropping glasses all the time”

As if on cue, a glass shattered in the back.

“If I go bankrupt buying glasses, you both will still love me?” Spencer pouted

“Without a doubt” Fred told him with a wink

Hermione pursed her lips “I’ll think about it” she teased

Spencer gasped and put a hand over her heart “You wound me, Harmony”

Hermione blew him a kiss flamboyantly “Well we will have to see how you show your love, I don’t make enough to support a trophy flatmate”

“But I’ll make you pretty things and learn to cook” Spencer joked “I’d be an awesome trophy flatmate”

Fred grinned at the exchange between the two friends as he sipped his beer.

With the lull in the conversation Fred took his chance at moving the conversation on “So you singing tonight Spencer?” he asked

Hermione snorted beside him, Fred turned to give her a questioning look before turning back to Spencer.

“Why else do you think I host Karaoke nights” Spencer told him “Other than to judge others for their awful singing”

“I swear he will be on that stage half the night” Hermione told Fred

“Other than the two of you that is” Spencer said “I’m making you two sing just as much as me: including solos, duets… and threeos? Threesomes?”

Hermione blushed getting quite red faced “It’s called a trio… I think” she muttered

Fred clapped his hands together “Well I don’t know about you Granger but I was born ready for this”

Hermione sighed remembering how Fred and George would purposely butcher the Hogwarts school song. Spencer would love that. She was in for a long night between the two of them.

….

Well she wasn’t wrong. It was indeed a long night, but so far it was an enjoyable one. Although it did not start off to great.

She nearly caught her death by cringe attack when Spencer got onto the stage for the first time that night and belted out the words to Disney’s Little Mermaids ‘kiss the girl’.

Hermione avoided eye contact with Fred the whole time. Her body going rigid as she glared at Spencer with such ferocity.

Fred of course hardly noticed, swaying his head at the catchy song “Spencer’s really good” Fred exclaimed as he stood to whoop and cheer with the rest of the crowd as Spencer took his first bow of the night.

“Trust me, he knows it” Hermione told him as she cheered only slightly less enthusiastically

Spencer swaggered over to them, looking quite pleased with himself. He winked at them both, his smirk so infectious that Fred leaped from his seat and bounced to the stage shouting “I’M NEXT” as he went.

Spencer chuckled taking Fred abandoned seat “He is enthusiastic”

“About everything” Hermione added “Always leaps in head first”

“Clearly”

Hermione clicked her tongue “He doesn’t even know any of these songs. Should I go help?”

“He’s a big boy babe, he’ll figure it out” Spencer told her

Hermione huffed “nice song choice by the way”

Spencer grinned wickedly “Thought you would enjoy that”

Sticking her tongue out in response, Hermione felt quite like a child and giggled to herself.

“Ah a laugh!” Spencer exclaimed “How fortunate am I?”

Hermione was just about to make a cleaver retort when she was interrupted by Fred’s singing. And by the name of Merlin was it bad! He randomly picked a popular girl band song. His voice, itself was bearable- he of course was slaughtering the lyrics as Hermione predicted he would. He had no shame as he came up with creative subsite for the words seemingly at the drop at a hat.

Spencer laughed loudly as the rest of the crowd booed Fred.

“Go on mate! Hermione thinks your wonderful!” Spencer shouted

Fred’s grin only widened. He was never actually discouraged in the slightest. He wouldn’t be Fred Weasley if was even the slightest bit embarrassed.

Hermione and Spencer cheered him on as Fred took his own bow. Spencer slid over so Fred took back his seat beside Hermione.

“Well, I was wonderful?” Fred asked turning to grin at Hermione

“I’m sorry to say you might be becoming predicable. I knew you were going to do that” She told him “You and George did it all the time back in Hogwarts”

Fred stared at her in mock horror “Me, predicable! Take it back right this very instant”

“Or what?!” Hermione challenged

“Never ever say that to a Weasley twin” Fred told her “We take challenges very seriously”

Hermione smiled “So how long has George been engaged?” she asked

“A month ago” Fred told her “And don’t go trying to change the subject”

Hermione smirked knowingly “And when is last time you two just hung out, without working or talking about wedding stuff”

“A… while” Fred admitted sheepishly

“You miss him, don’t you?” She asked

“Yea- It’s just getting harder to… your good!” he told her “you got me. How did you do that?”

“If it is one thing that Harmony how to do it is bend men to her will” Spencer joked “She spent enough time with them”

“She’s really good at it! I completely forgot what we were talking about” Fred said “I’m stil going to get you back for it though”

Hermione blushed slightly, she was just glad he didn’t seem angry.

“Alright I guess it’s my turn” Hermione sighed “I hate you for this” she glared at Spencer

“I’ll live” Spencer winked “But knock the rest of these fools dead”

“I’ll try” Hermione replied “don’t let Spence corrupt you more, Fred”

“I make no promises” Fred smirked

Hermione rolled her eyes but walked away to the stage area as the girl was half way done with a slightly drunk version of ‘Man I feel like a woman’.

Fred down the rest of his pint “Want one?” he asked

Spencer’s lip twitched “Not even in the slightest” he told Fred “I don’t drink… anymore”

“At all?” Fred asked slightly shocked

“It’s not really recommended with recovered alcoholics” Spencer told him

“But you own a pub!” Fred cried out “And your so young”

Spencer chuckled “Yea I get that allot”

Fred chuckled himself “Sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“I know, don’t worry” Spencer told him “I didn’t have it so easy growing up, didn’t really help when I discovered drinking. Hermione really helped me… She has always been my best friend but with the war and everything, she literally couldn’t be around for my own ‘safety’.” Spencer spoke quite sarcastically and used air quotes “I took it really hard. Then all of a sudden she shows up at the hospital I landed myself in and she tells me that we both have to get our lives in order. Two weeks later we are heading to Australia”

Fred looked over to where Hermione was talking to a slightly drunken girl “I’m glad she didn’t take your memories” he told Spencer

Spencer’s face darkened slightly “She fucking tried”

“Seriously?” Fred cried “How did you stop her?”

“She made the mistake of writing and telling me she was going to do it to her parents… I knew then she was going to try it on me. When she did try, I was ready. Hermione was still crying after losing her parents. Rightly so. I knocked the wand out of her hand and pulled her into a hug. Told her if she ever tried it again I’d slap her in the tit”

Fred laughed “That would do it”

“Um, hi” Hermione’s voice filled the space of pub “I know this is odd but I just want to say this is dedicated to my loving parents. It was the song they danced to on their wedding night. I just hope I don’t butcher it”

Fred smiled softly as she began. Her voice was so soft and tender.

_“Wise men say…”_

“Whats the name of this song?” Fred whispered

“Can’t help falling in love. Elvis” Spencer whispered back

“Wicked” Fred breathed 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fred meant to go home, he really did- but he didn’t expect how much he and Hermione would drink. As the night wore on they were up on stage singing their hearts out together. Spencer reassured Fred that it was okay for him and Hermione to drink till they got completely ‘shitfaced’.

Hermione and Spencer duet to ‘Anything you can do’ as Fred laughed in the corner. Fred and Spencer sang together as well, a love duet. Hermione and Fred sang a random pop song. As well as all three of them together and by the end of the night there was barely anyone in the pub.

Hermione was pissed drunk and recited parts from beauty and the beast by heart and teared up when equally drunk Fred said he had no idea what she was on about.

Spencer had a hell of a time trying to get them both back to the flat when they made up and exclaimed that they were going to run away to Disney world “Honestly Fred, it is just as magical as Hogwarts! You can get a job as Peter Pan- it would be a perfect fit, and although I would love to be your Wendy- I can honestly say that I was born to play the part of Belle!”

Spencer was just glad that neither had their wands on them. 

…

When Fred finally woke up the next morning he realised two very, very important details. 1. He did not go back to his flat and 2. He was about to throw up.

Running from the living room to where he knew the bathroom was and slid to the ground, flung open the toilet seat open just in time.

After a full 5 minutes of ranching out everything that he had in his stomach.

With an aching head, he stood up and turned to see Spencer standing by the door with a bottle of water and a smirk.

“This is why I don’t miss the drink” Spencer told him “Here take this, you look like shite”

He handed Fred the bottle of water and two little tablets.

“Think of them like… a healing potion. They probably won’t work as quick” Spencer explained to him after seeing the confused look on his face “Just swallow it whole”

Fred popped the tablets into his mouth and scrunched his nose up at the taste. Quickly opening the water, he swallowed them.

“Thanks mate” Fred grinned then winced at his headache

Following Spencer back to the living room, Fred went straight for his wand and cast a refreshing spell. Feeling allot better, he sat down on the sofa that he slept on.

“I reckon Hermione won’t be up for a while” Spencer told him

Fred ran a hand through his hair “Should I go?”

“Nah mate, I was hoping you’d actually hang around a bit” Spencer told him “I have to step out for a while and I prefer not to leave Hermione alone after she’s been out the night before”

“Any particular reason why?” Fred asked

Spencer shrugged “Not really it puts my mind at ease, you know I had some rough morning afters- more often than not, Hermione was always there for me”

Spencer rubbed the back of his neck and blushed slightly.

“That’s okay mate” Fred told him “I get it”

“Cheers” Spencer grinned at him “Want to watch the telly?”

Fred’s eyes widened and nodded. Hermione had showed him how to work the ‘magic box’ the day before and he was so excited to get a look at it again. His dad would go mad with excitement if he saw it.

“So do you fancy her?” Spencer asked after a few minutes into watching the news.

“Of course. Hermione’s amazing” Fred replied straight away

“Good” Spencer said “Treat my little nerd well”

“Wouldn’t dream of anything less”

…

An hour later, Spencer had left and Hermione had only just wondered out of her bedroom, she looked- in Fred’s completely humble option completely and utterly adorable. Hermione was wearing a baggy t-shirt and shorts. Her hair looked as crazy as Percy’s in the morning. Her eyes where squinted and she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

When Hermione saw him, she yelped and hide her arm behind her back.

“Fred! What are you doing here?” Hermione exclaimed with a hand over her heart

Fred grinned at her “You insisted that I spend the night” he reminded wiggling her eyebrows suggestively

Hermione blushed deeply as she remembered her drunken pleas last night.

“Just because I didn’t think you’d get home safely” Hermione told him “You were pretty drunk last night”

“Not any worse than you, Darling” Fred told her seriously “Now you take a seat, and I’ll make us both a cuppa”

Hermione nodded and curled up on the sofa.

“Milk and sugar?” Fred asked

“Milk, no sugar please” Hermione replied

As Fred disappeared to the kitchen, Hermione took the chance to cover up her scar with a charm. She hated doing that, it made her skin tickle and made it hard to get comfortable- but it was better than having Fred see it. She wouldn’t even want to think about what Fred would say if he saw it.

“So why are you not suffering this fine morning” Fred asked from the kitchen

“Spencer made me drink a pint of water and do a refreshing spell last night… we were going to get you to do the same but you fell asleep after you changed into Spencer’s sweats” Hermione told him

Fred came back in and handed her a mug.

“I was wondering if we could watch that movie you were telling me about. Star Wars” Fred told her

“O sweetheart, there are five movies so far…” Hermione explained jumping up from the sofa, putting her tea on the table and bouncing over to the DVD case to get New Hope and popped it into the DVD player.

When she turned around Fred was staring at her with an amused look on his face.

“What?” She asked “I’ll never pass up on a chance to watch Star Wars”

Fred smirked “Alright then”

They sat down on the sofa, and Hermione draped a blanket around the both of them and pressed play “Okay now actually pay attention to the words here”

…

Through the movie, Hermione kept glancing over to Fred to see his reactions. He was amazed by everything that he saw, couldn’t actually keep his eyes from the screen.

When it was over, Fred turned to Hermione “Can we please watch the second one! Right now” Fred exclaimed

“Of course we can, I’m going to go get some snacks” Hermione told him

Fred followed her into kitchen where he watched her gather muggle snacks for them. He watched in amazement as the microwave popped the popcorn.

“I’m not allowed to keep Wizarding snacks in the flat anymore” Hermione told him “Spencer got really frecked out by the chocolate frogs and really sick after finding a puke flavoured bean” 

“Seriously? That’s amazing” Fred exclaimed “Hum, how many chocolate frogs do you think I can fit in his room?”

“About 50” Hermione replied without blinking an eye “Don’t bother though, already did that- he wasn’t best pleased”

“Hermione Granger, pranking her nearest and dearest” Spencer grinned “A woman after my own heart”

Hermione bit her lip “Don’t flatter yourself”

Hermione took the popcorn bag out of the microwave and poured it into a bowl “Since it’s a Sunday, I don’t mind eating this much junk food but don’t expect this all the time”

“Oh you expect me around allot” Fred wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her again

Hermione blushed “How do you like your tea?”

“Two sugars, spot of milk, ta” Fred replied leaning up beside the counter

Hermione nodded, and handed him his tea. Putting her own cup on the tray beside the rest of the snacks. Returning to the living room, Hermione put in the next movie as Fred flopped down the sofa.

“So do you really like it?” Hermione asked “We don’t have to continue…”

Fred rolled his eyes dramatically “Jez granger, when are going to get it? I don’t do anything I don’t want”

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to his side, arm around her shoulder as he faced the telly to watch the movie.

Hermione half heartily tried to free herself from his tight grip, but gave up when it became apparent that Fred had no intention of letting go of her. Instead, she tensely lay her head on his shoulder and quickly relaxed in his embrace.

…

Two movies later, Fred was in utter shock and amazement.

“Amazing” he muttered “confusing, but amazing”

Hermione laughed and stood up for the first time since she popped the last movie in- even then it to the telly and back. Stretching in place, she yelped realising she was still only in a baggy shirt and shorts. Tugging down her shirt, she blushed fiercely and felt Fred’s grin.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Mione! I was enjoying the show” He told her cheekily

Rolling her eyes, she glared at him “Don’t you have a dinner to get too?”

“At the Burrow? Nope! I’m all yours today” Fred grinned wiggling her eyebrows “Be gentle”

Sitting down again, Hermione changed the subject by asking him his opinion on the movies. They talked for a while and Hermione explained what prequel’s where.

“That’s weird” Fred said completely confused “why would they take the story backwards instead of taking it forward”

Hermione shrugged “In charge of order, Yoda was”

Fred rolled his eyes “Spencer’s right you are a nerd”      

…

Fred convinced Hermione to get changed out of her comfortable pyjamas and brave the wet Sunday evening for something to eat before he headed back to his own flat.

She came out of her room clad in a yellow rain jacket and handed Fred a hat. He had already changed back into his cloths from yesterday including the coat he conjured.

Hermione put her own hat on, Fred smirked at the little at the little hairs peeking out under the rim of the hat.

“Ready?” she asked grabbing the umbrella from beside the door “What? I don’t want to get a cold or you for that matter. What kind of host would I be?”

“A ghastly one. Alright you win” Fred grinned shoving his hat on his head

“Oh honestly” Hermione muttered coming up to fix his hair and hat.

Fred grinned down at her “Seriously Hermione, I am a grown ass man”

“Who needs help putting on a hat properly” Hermione replied raising an eyebrow expectantly

Fred raised his own eyebrow at her “So I’ve been doing it wrong for years”

“Exactly I am so glad you agree” Hermione grinned “Now are you ready?”

“Well since I am clearly a child, I need someone to hold my hand” Fred pouted

“I suppose I can” Hermione grinned “If you ask nicely”

“Please, please, please! Hermione please hold my hand” Fred begged

“MY, MY Fred Weasley begging to hold my hand if the girls from Hogwarts could see me now” she smirked as she grabbed his hand

Fred gasped and pulled her out of the flat “I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about”

“Yes your scandals adventure’s where never discussed by all the gossips in the girl’s dorm” Hermione replied locking up her door “We would be the talk of the dining hall”

Hermione slipped her hand back into Fred’s.

“My scandals adventure’s?” Fred asked

“Well you and George’s” Hermione clarified “All of the girls loved talking about you and George”

“I can literally feel my ego expanding” Fred replied grinning cheekily at her

Rolling her eyes, she sighed “I am not trying to stroke your ego”

“But you’re doing such a wonderful job!” Fred teased

“And you’re doing such a wonderful job of babysitting me” Hermione replied “Sorry about that by the way”

“What are you talking about?” Fred asked

“Spence asked you to look after me today, didn’t he?” Hermione asked “I resent that, by the way”

“No, he asked me to hang out for a bit and I jumped at the chance” Fred told her “I was more excited than a newly freed elf”

“Why? We hung out all day yesterday” Hermione blushed “you outta be sick of me by now”

Hermione opened the door to her flat complex and they stepped out into the drizzling rain, Hermione desperately trying to catch the attention of a cab, but failing miserably.

Fred rolled his eyes at her “Don’t you get it Granger? I like hanging out with you! I like going out for meals, going on day trip, eating pizza, listening to you explain muggle culture, watching muggle movies with you! Everything!” he exclaimed “I am absolutely bonkers about you, Hermione”

“I like hanging out with you too” Hermione told him still blushing “Some may say I am ‘bonkers’ about you too”

Fred stopped her from crossing the street and turned to face her “I don’t care about what ‘some may say’ do you say that you are?”

Taking a deep breath, she nodded “I am bonkers about you Fred”

Fred grinned at her and pulled her in for a soft kiss. Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders and deepened their kiss, by teasing his lips with her tongue.

Just as he was about to respond the heavens opened and it poured down. Fred reluctantly pulled back and made her run for cover under a door step.

Once safe from the pouring rain Fred kissed her again, his hands cupping her face as she clung to his coat.

They took their time before breaking apart, both breathing heavily.

“It is a huge muggle cliché to kiss in the rain” Hermione told him softly “Just thought you should know; I am after all expanding your knowledge on muggle culture”

Fred chuckled softly and rubbed his nose on hers “That won’t stop me darling, now how about we make that dinner our first official date?”

“That soon after our first and second official kiss? You are not messing around” Hermione teased him

“I’ll never mess you around Hermione” he told her seriously “Now let’s go play in the puddles!”

Fred grabbed her hand pulled her out into the pouring rain and made them jump into the biggest puddle as Hermione laughed loudly.  


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ginny burst into the shop ten minutes after Fred flipped over the sign to open. George nearly dropped his cup of tea in surprise.

"Have you seen this morning's Daily Prophet" The red head fumed

"No, what completely factual news has the wonderful Rita Skeeter brought to the attention of clueless wizards and witches everywhere" Fred asked sweetly

George grinned at his twin "What did Skeeter write about you and dear Potter now"

"She's back" Ginny slammed the paper on the counter in a huff.

"Rita was gone?" George asked his eyebrows knitted together in confusion

"No! Not her, just look!" Ginny exclaimed while pacing around the store

Fred and George grabbed the paper and held it up together.

"Page 4" Ginny told them

George turned to page four and they both gasped at the heading "SPOTTED: HERMIONE GRANGER IN MUGGLE LONDON WITH MYSTERERY MAN"

The two page spread had several pictures of Hermione sitting outside a café with Spencer. They were ginning at each other in each one. In one shot Hermione was gesturing with her hands wildly, and Spencer was wiggling his eyebrows at her. In another they were making kissy faces at each other.

She was obviously telling him about the kiss, she looked excited. That was good right?

"How long has she been back" George asked frowning

"It doesn't say! I read it five times already!" Ginny shouted "It talks about her new hair! Which is really cute by the way, it talks about how happy she seems, how her fashion sense has changed dramatically and how hot the guy she is with is. There is even theory's on where she has been all this bloody time, but nowhere in this entire drivel did they detail having any insider knowledge about how long she has or has not been in London!"

Ginny was breathing heavily by the end with her face red, tear streaming down her cheeks. Fred and George where taken back by their sisters outburst. Fred rounded the counter and hugged his sister, shortly followed by George.

"She promised to at least write" Ginny sobbed "She never did"

"I'm sure she had her reasons" Fred tried to defend

"We were like family to her"

"You heard what Krum said, she was looking for her parents" George tried to sooth "Who knows how that ended up"

"What does Krum know?" Ginny shrieked "He doesn't know her! Not really"

Fred tried to smile but his sister's distress was getting to him. Why should he be the only Weasley with a relationship with Hermione? Guilt overcame him quickly, for the first time he thought about how his family would react to their relationship. It would probably emotionally crush them.

"Come on sis" Fred said "Let's go up to the flat and make you a nice cup of tea"  _Before any costumers come in._

…

It took Fred and George an hour to calm Ginny down and even then they had to send an owl for Harry. They had her smiling at least when Harry arrived, the both of them soon left.

"Harry didn't look that chipper" Fred commented

"Well he loved her too" George shrugged "What about you?"

" _Honestly scared shittless about how my girlfriend is reacting right now."_ "What about me?" Fred asked trying to perfect his poker face

"Well you did fancy the pants off her in school" George teased "you where distort when you heard without saying goodbye"

"I did not" Fred thought for a second "And I was not"

"Proper pretences for both" George grinned "I like that"

"I try" Fred grinned and bowed flamboyantly

"Seriously though, you are alright Freddie, right?" George asked

"I'm fine" Fred said "Honestly the thought of the fit that Ron has to be throwing is pulling me through"

George barked out a laugh "Leave Verity in charge and watch said fit"

"You are my very best friend"

…

Hermione read through the huge spell book in front of her and placed parchment in front of the spell's that met the list of requirements.

"Miss Granger? Can step into my office please" Mr Heartfilla

Hermione looked up extremely confused. Hermione and her boss rarely talked other than pleasantries in the morning and in the afternoon. He even left a list of spells he wanted researched on her desk each morning. Something must be seriously wrong.

Standing she soothed her skirt and slipped into her flats as she walked to his office.

"Yes Mr Heartfilla?" Hermione asked standing by the door frame

"Take a seat" He told her as he peered shyly up at her over his glasses.

Hermione nervously walked in and took a seat, she took off her own newly acquired glasses and kept her hands on her lap, fidgeting with the frames. She felt like a child, about to get a scolding.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked after an awkward moment of watching her embarrassed boss look anywhere but at her.

"Hum?"

"Has it to do with my work?" Hermione asked, her anxiety increasing

"Oh heavens no, I wanted to show you this" He handed her the Daily Prophet "Page 4"

She tore the paper open to the right page and was shocked to see a wizarding picture of her and Spencer making kissy face at each other. Blushing profercly read and reread the article.

"This is so embarrassing" Hermione muttered

"I thought you should know" He told her

"Yes thank you" She replied still stunned

"The thing is, Miss Granger as you are aware- I like my privacy" Mr Hearfilla drummed his fingers on his desk

"As do I, I assure you" Hermione told him

"I just want to make sure that you know I won't stand for my business being scrutinized in the paper" Mr Heartfilla told her

"I completely understand. I didn't exactly ask for this to happen sir" Hermione couldn't help but be a little snippy

She clearly had no control over the situation and she hated being talked down to by her employer.

"I am aware Miss Granger" Mr Heartfillla responded patently "You are a very hard worker. So despite my better judgement as long my name is mention in this trash, your job is safe here"

"Thank you sir" Hermione told him softly

"Now, why don't you take the rest of the day off" He told her kindly

…

"I can't believe this! The nerve of these people" Hermione fumed pacing around their living room "I could have lost my job!"

"Don't be so melodramatic" Spencer grinned at the paper "We look cute. Is there any way I can frame this? How does this thing work? Can we get a wizard camera?"

"Spence will you please stay on topic, I have spent the last three years trying to avoid this kind of spectacle. I didn't want to then and I certainly don't want to be now- I'm pretty sure someone followed me here!"

Spencer pulled her down onto the sofa and hugged her back to his chest "Babes what is really bothering you"

"How are the Weasley's going to react?" Hermione whispered

"Fred will understand" Spencer told her

"Don't even get me started on Fred! I can't believe the awkward situation that I put him in!" Hermione sniffed "But what about the others and Harry! Oh god, what will Harry think!"

Covering her mouth she blinked the fears back furiously.

Spencer frowned and held her tighter.

"It may not be easy, especially now that you and Fred are together" Spencer sighed "But you listen to me Hermione Jean Granger, you owe them nothing! Least of all Ronald-jerk-face-Weasley"

Hermione cried softly mostly out of frustration "I didn't mean for everything to get so messed up"

"No one ever really does… I didn't mean to become a teenage alcoholic" Spencer rubbed her arm in comfort

Hermione sniffed softly "I know"

"Maybe its better this way?" Spencer pondered

Hermione turned her head sharply "How could it possibly be better this way?"

"You have a beautifully strange way of looking things"

"That's why you love me so much" Spencer grinned "how are you looking at this dear"

"We have just started dating you know? I've been wanting this for so long… It was one of regrets never telling him how I felt. He's been so sweet and I want nothing more than to be happy with him" Hermione sighed "How would he ever explain this to his family. He'll end up hating me"

"Well now you just sound stupid" Spencer scoffed

Hermione glared at Spencer and he winked in response. Knowing her for so long Spencer knew that the only way to get her out of her miserable slump was to get her mad. And it was a sacrifice he was almost too willing to make he thought grinning at her puffed up cheeks of anger.

"I may be allot of things Spencer Barton! But stupid is not one of them" Hermione huffed

"Oh yea? Is that so" Spencer laughed and tickled her sides "You need to relax!"

Hermione grabbed his hands to stop the assault. She moved out of his grasp.

"I need to talk to Fred"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fred was glad that Lavender was away visiting for a couple days. Not for the usual reasons either, funnily enough, but because he’d actually pity her if she’d have to see Ron like this. Ron hadn’t shut up about Hermione in three plus hours. Fred considered himself a pretty relaxed guy, but if his brother said one more thing about his girlfriend- he might actually punch Ron.

His fist curled under the table as Ron launched into another grand explanation on why Hermione was the worst.

“That hair! Quite boyish don’t you think?”

Fred took a calming breath and tried too distrait himself, only to imagine him running his fingers threw her lovely short hair as he kissed her goodnight after their date. He loved her hair no matter what she did with it. When they were still in school he adored her bushy hair, it made perfect aiming practice for his paper planes craftsmanship. Fred was still proud of the fact he once got nine of those in her hair before she noticed, in fairness Hermione was studying for her O.W.L.S.

Both memory’s made him smile like a fool. Fred wanted to see Hermione, just to make sure that she was okay. This day had to be stressful on her as well.

Looking down at the moving pictures the overwhelming want to know what they were talking about surged through him. She looked so happy talking to Spencer without a care in the world. He bet she wasn’t like that today.

“Ron please stop blubbering on” Fred rolled his eyes “She’s moved on. You’ve got Lavender, why don’t you appreciate her for once”

Everyone kind of just stopped what they were doing in the kitchen of the Burrow. Ron dropped a piece of toast that had just reached his mouth.

George gave him a look that screamed ‘ABORT! ABORT!’

“Bloody hell George! She abandoned this family!” Ron exclaimed

Fred and George glared at him “He’s not George, I am” George replied icily

“Bloody idiot” Fred muttered

“And how exactly did she abandon this family?” George asked “She gave you fair warning”

“She was so clearly unhappy” Fred told them

“I suppose that you’re going to say that at least she gave us a year longer” Ron exclaimed “But she really didn’t, she only stayed so she could go back to Hogwarts! That is all she ever cared about isn’t it? Not you, not me- learning and reading”

“That is the stupidest thing you have ever said” George told him “We all know how much Hermione cares”

“That is enough boys!” Mrs Weasley scolded “And for goodness sake don’t let poor Ginny hear you lot talking”

“Don’t worry about Ginny, she’s away hugging Teddy” Fred rolled his eyes “Might not see her for a while”

“Poor Ginny?! Poor Ginny?! What about me Mum!” Ron shouted standing up from the table

Mrs Weasley gave him a withering stare “I’m sorry Ronald, but you need to get over yourself”

Fred and George grinned at each other “Aw poor ikle Ronniekins” they shrieked in mock misery

“I must ALWAYS let everyone know how miserable I am!” Cried George trying to mimic Ron’s voice

“I can’t let anything go!” Fred cried mimicking George mimicking Ron “If I am not eating I am crying over the injustice I face alone every day?”

With each teasing word Ron began to get redder and redder. His already angry expression hardened. Whipping out his wand he apparated away.

Fred and George grinned at each other.

“Tea, Mother?” Fred asked sweetly

George picked up the teapot and refilled her cup “wouldn’t a biscuit be lovely, mother?” George asked

Mrs Weasley shock her head with just a glimmer of a smile. Sitting down beside Fred, she took a biscuit.

“You two are awful” she told them

“We try” Fred and George sang in unison

George sipped on his tea “So what do you make of this new scandal?”

Mrs Weasley deflated visibly “I don’t know boys. I always wanted her to be a part of the family- But I don’t think that can happen now”

Their mother stood and made her way to the kitchen, George and Fred had a silent conversation while her back was turned and followed her. They hugged her from behind and kissed either side of her checks.

“Don’t worry Mum-” Fred started

“Things will work out-” George continued

“Like they are meant to” the said in union “We should know! We always got top marks in divination”

Mrs Weasley rolled her eye and smiled softly.

“Would love to stay to stay longer mother” George sighed lovingly “But my darling dear is waiting for me”

Fred’s smiled faltered only slightly.

“Yeah mum I should head too” Fred told her “We will come back soon”

Mrs Weasley smiled at her sons.

“Goodbye dears” She said

George bid them both goodbye and apparated away.

Fred smiled “I need to get something from upstairs and then I’m off”

“Alright dear” Mrs Weasley said as she walked to the sink

“Mum, everything is going to be okay” Fred told her “Honestly”

“Whatever you say dear” Mrs Weasley

Fred rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to say next- instead he said his goodbyes and left the kitchen. Fred took the stairs two at a time. He was looking forward to getting out of here, there was a pit in his stomach gnawing away at him. Today was hard on Fred, dealing with his family unknowingly saying horrible thing about his secret girlfriend? That can wear a guy down.

Walking into Ron and Harry’s old room, he walked over to Harry’s old Hogwarts case and pulled out his invisibility cloak. There would be no doubt that there will be eyes everywhere around Hermione’s Flat. Better safe than sorry.

Fred apparated away.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Fred knocked on the door, still under the cloak and giggled to himself… he wanted to scare Spencer. Fred had thought about it the whole way over; he was going to pretend to be a ghost and hopefully scare him.

Spencer opened the door angrily and stared into the ‘empty’ corridor.

Fred tiptoed past Spencer and tried to make ‘ghost’ noises.

Spencer turned around after closing the door and stared straight into Fred’s eyes “I am not in the mood, pretty boy”

Fred literally pouted “How did you know”

Spencer’s lips tweaked “Look down”

Fred looked down and the cloak of invisibility was not making anything invisible. Whipping off the cloak he huffed sadly. His prank didn’t work.

“How?” He whimpered

“Hermione spent the day putting up magic blocks that aren’t her own” Spencer told him “So that not even an animagus could sneak in here”

“Bright witch of her age” Fred smiled “where is my darling?”

Spencer smirked at Fred’s term of endearment, which he knew Hermione would love- and blush deeply at.

“In the shower, she hasn’t used this much magic in a while” Spencer informed him “She’s tired, and feels weird”

Fred nodded and walked over to the sofa and sat down “how is she?”

“She was nearly fired today” Spencer told him sitting down on the sofa beside him

“What! Why!” Fred shrieked

“Her boss is very shy” Spencer replied “She wasn’t very happy either, as you can imagine. She likes her privacy”

“Yeah, I assumed she wouldn’t be best pleased about that” Fred replied

“I’m not happy either” Spencer told him “I don’t know what is going to come of this, I just know it won’t be good. Especially with this Rita Skeeter, witch sniffing around”

“You know about, Rita Skeeter?” Fred asked

“Oh pretty boy, Hermione tells me everything” Spencer replied “I mean _everything_ ”

Fred hoped that his facile expression didn’t give him away at how nervous that made him. Spencer grinned as he took out his vibrating phone.

“It’s a text from the pub, its insanely busy apparently” Spencer told him as he stood “I know I am leaving you kids alone but do me a favour and don’t shag on the good sofa”

Fred’s face went Weasley red “I make no promises” He replied weakly

“Off your game, pretty boy?” Spencer winked putting on his leather jacket “adorable”

Fred didn’t really know what to say to Spencer. He never wanted to insult Hermione’s lifelong friend and didn’t what went too far in the Spencer’s eyes.

“You don’t have to nervous around me, you know? I may hate your brother with the burning passions of a thousand suns- but your cool” Spencer told him “I don’t hate you is what I am trying to tell you. And just to make it clear before you get doubts- I love Hermione in strictly a platonic way, we have never been romantically involved- well other than a kiss or two. I want the two of you to be together because I think you will make her happy- but if I am proven wrong, I will take drastic if not slight dramatic action”

Fred was sure of that; he didn’t really like to put much thought into it- but Spencer even as a muggle could really beat him up. He was tall and muscular, not as much as Krum maybe but it looks like he works out. His arms where covered with tattoos- and it made Spencer look tough as hell.

“I thought that we already had this talk?” Fred tried to joke

“That was before the two of you got together” Spencer told him pocketing his wallet “Please look after her tonight, I don’t know how long I’ll be”

“Of course I will!” Fred told him “That is if she actually gets out of the shower”

“Talking about me again, boys?” Hermione asked walking out of the bathroom towel drying her short hair

Fred smiled softly at her cute pyjamas.

“Got to work babes, but I am leaving you in the company of second best” Spencer grinned cheekily

“Oi! Sod off” Fred mock scoffed

“Finally! Growing a backbone are we, Freddie-boy?” Spencer laughed

“Well that’s a first!” Fred burst of laughing “No one has called me spineless before”

“Ignore him, Fred” Hermione glaring at Spencer “He is a big old flirt”

Fred walked over and wrapped an arm around her “Jealous Mione?”

Hermione turned to glare at Fred instead, in return he gave her a cheeky smile “Your lucky your pretty” she replied

“And on that note, kiddies, I must be off” Spencer told them “Be good and please avoid anything that I would actually do”

“That is a pretty extensive list” Hermione laughed “How could we possibly avoid all of them?”

Spencer opened the door “I’ll work on a list” He blew them both a kiss and left

Hermione looked up and grinned at Fred “Hi”

Leaning down Fred gently kissed her lips “Hi”

“I’m glad you’re here” Hermione told him

“I’m glad, your glad” Fred told her cutely

He led her to the sofa and they both flopped down, Fred pulled her legs over his own.

“Now, how are you?” Fred asked

“Annoyed, embarrassed mostly” Hermione told him “How are you? I know we don’t really talk about it but how are things at home?”

“Well I’m not going to lie, it did cause a stir” Fred told her “Don’t get me wrong, Percy for instance didn’t really care”

Hermione smiled softly “Yeah but keeping Percy happy isn’t top on my list. How is Ginny?”

“She’ll be fine, I don’t know if you know this about my little sister- but she is quite the badass” Fred informed her

Hermione smirked and nodded “That she is”

“She’ll understand, after a shouting match- but she won’t be mad forever” Fred told her

Hermione’s smile faltered “How mad is she?”

“I’m not sure” He told her honestly

“And Harry?” Hermione asked

“Harry is just confused” Fred told her “And misses you”

“I miss them both” Hermione admitted “and everyone else of course. I can’t imagine what they all must think of me”

“Well, George thinks you’re a hero” Fred told her “He though life without you was boring- And I must agree”

Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the lips “Pass that on to George for me?”

“I’ll leave that up to Angelina” Fred told her as he kissed her again and pulled her onto his lap “So tell me about the spells you put up in here”

“All magic except for mine in negated” Hermione told him “There is a permanent silencing charm. No one can apparated in here, no possible way to floo in here anyway and if anyone tried to sneak in say as a Beetle- she will turn back into the horrible human that she is”

“Absolutely brilliant” Fred grinned at her

“I have heard a few people call me that” Hermione joked wrapping her arms around his shoulders

Fred kissed her check “I have a question”

“What?” Hermione asked

“Why does Spencer hate my brother ‘with the burning passions of a thousand suns’?” Fred asked 

Hermione looked down “Well to understand that you need to know what really happened between me and Ron”

“Good, I was wondering when we were going to have that chat” Fred replied encouragingly

Hermione didn’t meet his eyes.

“Hermione? Are you okay?” Fred asked

“I was hoping we would have this conversation later rather than sooner” Hermione told him standing up from his lap “I wouldn’t want you to think any less of me right now”

“I would nev-” Fred started but Hermione stopped him

“I’d rather tell you now and risk you hating me then have you take back your word later” She told him “But first I need a cup of tea”


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hermione sat down on her small kitchen table, hugging the cup with her hands. Fred was worried that she was going too scald herself, but he thought it was unwise to bring that up right at this very moment, so he stayed quiet leaning casually on the kitchen counter.

 

Fred waited for her to start. He had been waiting for the last five minutes. Fred decided that she should not be rushed. He wasn't even sure that he even wanted to know what had happened. They haven't even been going out a week! they should be stuck in a romantic little bubble that makes them say cute things and kiss each other.

 

“We weren’t good together” Hermione stared “We weren’t happy… I wasn’t happy”

 

Hermione felt miserable, she hated thinking about the reasons it didn’t work out with Ron… and now she was telling his brother- her new boyfriend. It all felt like a mess.

 

“And just to make this clear- we were both to blame” Hermione told him “We were stupid”

 

“I find it hard to believe that you could be stupid” Fred replied

 

“Fred please” Hermione sighed “I was depressed”

 

“Most of us where” Fred said “So many people died, I almost died”

 

“I know, I felt so useless and selfish. So many people in pain and all they wanted of me was to be with Ron” Hermione sniffed

 

“What are you talking about?” Fred asked confused

 

Hermione sighed softly “You were still recovering at the time, so it’s not that shocking that you don’t know.” she smiled at him as if she was glad he didn’t know “In fairness, I don’t even think Ginny knows, Harry didn’t to add to her stress”  

 

Fred shuttered at the reminder of what he went through to get back to a where he felt happy and healthy. It consumed almost all of his time so that he had little to no time to spend with loved ones. He spent nearly a full year in St. mungo’s.

 

“Okay so tell me now, please” Fred frowned sitting down across from her

 

“I don’t know if you ever met them but the ministry hired this PR team?” Hermione kind of asked “They were supposed to help figure out what would help get the wizarding world back on their feet: and they decided one way was the ‘love’ story between Ron and I to help distract people enough and keep them happy”

 

“That sucks” Fred replied honestly not quite sure what to think

 

“It gets worse” Hermione told him “I wasn’t ‘allowed’ to be depressed.”

 

“What does even mean?” Fred asked

 

Hermione took a deep breath “It meant that it didn’t look good if I was going though PTSD and depression. As one of the Golden trio we were all expected to get over the war before everyone else- it was our ‘responsibility’ too carry everyone into the newly improved wizarding world. We had to be perfect”

 

Fred reached over and gripped her hand “That must have been hard”

 

He remembered the nurses would always bring him the paper in the morning. And on the front page there would always be a new picture of Hermione and Ron or even a picture of Harry and Ginny. It never made him happy or hopeful- it made him jealous of his little brother.

 

Once, Hermione came to visit him and snuck him out of St. Mungo’s to go get ice cream (it was a blistering hot day).  It was one of his happiest memory’s, no matter how much trouble they got into afterwards (which was allot). The next day they were plaster all over the front page of the paper (he still had the article). The week after Hermione was gone.

 

“I decided to go back to Hogwarts so that I could at least pretend things could get back to normal” Hermione confessed “Ron followed me. Things just got worse. It wasn’t his fault, everything that he did annoyed me to the point I couldn’t look at him without wanting to get into a petty and stupid argument.”

 

Fred burst out laughing “I can’t blame you for that!”

 

Hermione graced him with the tiniest of smiles “Your supposed to hate me! Your supposed to defend your brothers honour”

 

Fred rolled his eyes “Hermione, when have I do what I am supposed too? Now continue”

 

“Ron started to feel the same. I pushed him too far, he would nit-pick everything that I did” Hermione told him “I didn’t eat enough, I read too much, I didn’t live in the moment, I didn’t look happy enough and I didn’t try hard enough to look nice… just to mention a few of his complaints… I think the must insulting thing was he would compare me to Lavender. I had the decency to keep my complaints about him to myself… well when we weren’t fighting that is”

 

Fred’s anger boiled. His brother truly was an idiot.

 

“At the time I didn’t care, I was going through some personal stuff. Obviously, depression but I was having night terrors about the war and I spent most of my time missing my parents. The PTSD was getting really hard as it got closer and closer to leaving school for good. I started to think what I wanted with my life and I didn’t know for the first time in my life” She was crying softly now “We were back living in the burrow before I knew it. With no school work to distract me from Ron, we fought more often. Then it happened…”

 

Fred kissed her forehead “Want to take a break?”

 

Hermione nodded. Fred encouraged her to drink the rest of her tea.

 

“Why did you think I’d hate you?” Fred asked after a few moments

 

“I was unfair to Ron, I didn’t want to give him a proper chance. I assumed he wouldn’t be able to make me happy” Hermione explained as Fred whipped her tears softly “I had a crush on both of you in school but it was you I compared him too… If Ron had known his inferiority complex would have doubled. It was just not fair to him”

 

Fred knew that he should feel bad for his brother but knowing that she felt the same even back then it made him so undeniably happy.

Leaning in he kissed her softly “Look I know that Ron has this whole complex thing but that’s not fair on the rest of us… George and I always had each other which helped because no one bothered to try and tell us apart. The only time we got any attention was when we were in trouble… no one expected much from either of us and that includes our own mother… I don’t know about the rest of my siblings but George and I always felt a bit put out- we just hid it better. Merlin knows that we were the only two to remember Percy and that was because we were teasing him all the time”

 

Fred took a deep breath and leaned back while closing his eyes. He felt Hermione’s lips on his for a soft kiss, which almost said ‘ _Thank you for sharing that with me’_.

 

Opening his eyes again he looked at Hermione. The stress that she was carrying was slightly gone, he could still see the tension in her shoulder’s. She looked like she was holding the weight of the world.

 

“Do you mind if finish the story?” Hermione asked

 

Fred nodded but reached across and entwined their fingers.

 

Hermione smiled at him “It was a week after I visited you at St. Mungo’s- which I got chewed up about by Ron and the PR team by the way… I had been thinking about leaving for a while but after seeing you I decided that I wanted to stay, work though my problems and try and be happy again- you did that for me Fred, you went through so much and you could still smile and make me laugh. I thought if I could have more days like that I could stay… That was until I got a call from a muggle hospital.”

 

Hermione’s smile faltered and her voice cracked “Spencer nearly died… He got into a fight while pissed drunk; I went too see him and he admitted that he had a drinking problem. We sat and talked the whole night, I told him my problems and he told me his…”

 

Fred squeezed her hand, trying to be comforting.

 

“It was the only other time apart from now that I admitted everything” She told him “We decided that we had to do something drastic and get our lives in order. Spencer suggested going to find my parents”

 

Fred was trying to process everything. It was so much information, he couldn’t imagine how she felt back then trying to be perfect all the time. Hiding the fact she was falling apart in misery. Nearly staying because he, of all people, gave her hope.

 

“I went back to the burrow to calmly try and tell Ron how I felt. Like that would have worked. He accused me of cheating on him before I could get a word out. So, I blew up on him, waved my wand like a maniac to pack everything I own. Your poor mother, I was so harsh when I told her I was leaving. She got Harry and Ginny to try to calm me down… it didn’t work. There is so many things that I regret about that night. So many things that I will never be able to make up for” Hermione told him

 

“Is that why you never came back?” Fred asked “Is that why you never wrote to Ginny?”

 

If Fred was honest with himself the only thing that he was angry at her for was that, never taking the time to write to Ginny. Like she promised. And if he wasn’t before, he was after spending so much time with a tearful Ginny today.

 

“Hold on” Hermione told him

 

She ran out of the kitchen and returned back with a shoe box and put them in front of him.

 

“I never had the Gryffindor courage to post them” Hermione told him “Every now and again I’d see something that I would have loved to share with one of you guys so I’d buy a postcard or grab a scrap of paper and I’d just write”

 

Looking through the box, Fred realised that not all of them where addressed to Ginny. Somewhere for Harry, some for his father, some for his mother, some for George and him, some just for George and some just for him. One or two for the rest of his brothers- even Ron.

 

“I have other shoeboxes for the rest of my friends too” Hermione told him shyly “I didn’t want you to think that I left and didn’t look back. I missed you all everyday… I missed you too Fred, allot”

 

Fred stood and engulfed her in the most passionate kiss they shared yet. Fred pulled her so close by the small of her back and cradled her check. Hermione flung her arms around his shoulders.

 

When they broke apart (only slightly) they both shared a goofy grin “Would you like to continue this in my room?” Hermione asked “Spencer would kill us if we shagged on the kitchen counter”

 

“On the kitchen counter?! Our first time on the kitchen counter? What kind of animal do you take me for!” Fred cracked his first joke since they visited memory lane

 

Hermione throw her head back and laughed hard as Fred swept her up in his arms “As for continuing in your room, don’t mind if I do”

 

They still had lot to talk about, but they were content that they on the same page. They could finally enjoy the little bubble that they deserved.     


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hermione knew that she wasn’t perfect. She made mistakes. She could have handled her situation better three years ago. But as Spencer had always tried to convince her, that didn’t make her a bad person- it made her human.

Hermione slipped out of her bed and pulled on Fred’s shirt her own knickers. As she buttoned the shirt, Hermione tiptoed out to the kitchen.

Taking a cup out of the sink, she rinsed it out and refilled it with cold water taking a couple of large gulps.

Hermione jumped as she heard the key in her front door. Walking to the kitchen door, she was just in time to see Spencer walking in. Hermione turned to look at the kitchen clock- it was 3am.

“And what time do we call this mister?!” Hermione put her hands on her hips in mock anger.

Spencer smiled weakly at her “Harmony, I love you dearly and all but I am far too tired to be witty”

Hermione straighten up “Did something happen?”

Spencer walked past her to the kitchen “Just some asshole wizards talking shit” He slumped down at the kitchen table where she sat earlier “Wanted to know what the brightest witch of her age was doing with a loser muggle like me”

Hermione rushed over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Assholes, what happened?” Hermione asked

Spencer grimaced “May have joked about you never being as satisfied in your life”

Hermione throw her head back in a laugh.

“You’re not mad?” Spencer asked nervously

Hermione slid into the chair beside him “Why? Should I be?”

“It wasn’t very respectful” Spencer told her “I shouldn’t make jokes about getting you into bed when it’s far from the truth”

“Spence, we’ve being making those jokes for years!” Hermione argued  

“To each other!” Spencer snapped “Not to boost my own ego in front of some gits that sees me as the scum of the earth”

“Well I would rather that then you get into a fight with them!” Hermione quipped “Please tell me you didn’t fight them”

“I was bloody well tempted!” Spencer jumped up from his seat and started searching the cupboards “But no I didn’t, got the bouncer to handle them” 

“What are you looking for?” Hermione asked

“Something sweet” Spencer told her as he pulled out some chocolate “Since I obviously shouldn’t drink my misery away”

Spencer snapped off half of the bar and handed it to her. Hermione was reminded, as she often was, of Professor Lupin as she nibbled on the chocolate.

Spencer stared at her for a full minute before he grinned wolfishly at her “Should I keep my voice down?”

“Whatever for?” Hermione asked innocently

“Well we won’t want pretty boy to wake from his slumber” Spencer replied “Hermione Granger, you saucy little minx!”

Hermione blushed but still manged to look rather pleased with herself.

“I like Fred” Spencer told her as he nodded his approval “Does he know yet?”

“Kind of” Hermione replied before recounting what she had told Fred.

Spencer tutted at her “You didn’t tell him the whole truth then”

“I told him everything that I should be ashamed for” Hermione replied “The rest is for you or Ron’s right to tell him”

“I might do” Spencer told her “didn’t react badly when I told him about me being an alcoholic” 

“Recovered alcoholic” Hermione reminded him “You are getting your three-year chip soon”

Spencer sat down again and ate the chocolate thoughtfully.

“There is something else that you didn’t tell him” Spencer looked pointedly at her covered sleeve

Hermione instinctively put her other hand over her arm “Yeah well that’s a more tender subject matter” she replied “I charmed it to disappear for a while when I heard you two talking” 

“No judgement but I think he’d understand” Spencer told her “If not I’ll kick his ass”

Hermione gave him a stern look “Please stop ‘defending my honour’”

Spencer stood and kissed her forehead “Says the girl who literally kicked the balls of the first boy to brake my heart”

Spencer pulled her up and hugged her.

“I am happy for you” Spencer told her

Hermione buried her face in his chest and hugged him back.

Pulling back, Spencer lead her back to her room.

“Although I’d love to stay and chat, I am completely knackered” Spencer told her “And we wouldn’t want Freddie boy to get cold, now would we?”

Hermione blew him a kiss and disappeared back in the room.

…

Hermione was stirred awake again, opening her eyes she saw Fred sitting up stretching. Reaching up she tickled his skin making him jump in surprise.

Turning to smile down at her, Fred took a mental picture of how good she looked in the morning. Even with her short hair in complete disarray.

“Good morn’ng” Fred coughed to clear his throat

“No, it’s not” Hermione smiled pulling him down for a cuddle “Better”

Fred chuckled at the cheesiness of the joke but all the same he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

“What time is it?” He asked after a while

Hermione tuned her head to her bedside table “5:30” she told him

Fred sighed “I should be going soon… wouldn’t want any noisy gits seeing me sneck out”

Hermione nodded solemnly “I’m sorry it has to be this way”

“Hermione, I get- it’d be too awkward if anyone found out about us this way” Fred replied “anyway this will be fun! I haven’t had a secret like this since Hogwarts!”

“Your incorrigible, Fred Weasley” Hermione shock her head in disbelief “And I hope you are not referring to that bloody map!”

“Ah Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail… my hero’s” Fred sighed in a dazed awe

Hermione pondered if he knew his hero’s true identity but quickly decided to save that for another day.

“By the way! How did you get Harry cloak?” Hermione asked

“Harry decided that it was time to retire it- spouting some rubbish about growing up and not getting into any more trouble” Fred scoffed at the idea “Tried to make us promise not to take it- I tried to respect that request, honest I did, but yesterday I had to make sure you where okay” 

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair.

“Good for Harry” she whispered

“He really misses you” Fred told her “maybe you should reach out”

“We’ll see” Hermione sighed “We’ll see what happens”   

**Sorry this update took ages! I swear I’ll try harder in 2017 but hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think and thank you for your continued support!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Time passed as it often did, Hermione found it easier to ignore the ever-annoying Rita Skeeter who was obviously out for blood. Slanderous articles started to appear every morning on the Daily Prophet about her and Spencer- but Spencer was only mad at the ones that insulted her and Hermione was the only mad at the ones that insulted him.

One night in particular found Spencer and Hermione laying side by side on their sofa stewing in shared hate for the journalist.

“I wish that you kept her as a bug” Spencer huffed rereading the article “I swear if I ever met that witch face to face, she is getting a piece of my mind”

“At least then she’d be more intelligent” Hermione sighed taking the paper off him “We should stop reading this trash, I swear it gives her more power”

Spencer grinned and kissed her temple.

“At least you and Pretty boy haven’t been caught out” Spencer told her

“Yet” they whispered together

…

Just as summer hit, the day before Poppy’s birthday they all got a surprise when Professor McGonagall showed up to tell young girl that she is a witch. When Hermione heard, she fist-bumped the air, she wrote McGonagall thanking her. McGonagall had asked if she wanted to take over responsibility- aka taking her to Diagon Alley, Hermione jumped at the chance.

“Aunt Harmony why could we not bring uncle Spence?” Poppy asked as they wondered through the street hand-in-hand.

Hermione thought for a minute “It would take too long to let him stop and stare at everything”

Poppy giggled picturing her uncles face glued to each shop window much like many of her future class mates. The strange thing was that anyone that wasn’t staring at in the shop windows was staring at them.

“Aunt Harmony?” Poppy whispered, Hermione leaned down “What’s going on?”

“Nothing Popstar” Hermione replied “ignore them”

Hermione guide them to Madam Malkin’s Robes. “I’ll never forget getting my first pair of robes”

Poppy stared at her surrogate aunt in absolute wonder, it’s not every day that you find out that you and someone so close to your family was a witch- not to mention that you get to go to a magical school to learn witchcraft and wizardry.

“Aunt Harmony? What is it like?” Poppy asked “The school I mean”

Poppy watched as Hermione’s smile slowly faded “Some of my best and worst memorises come from Hogwarts”

Hermione watched as Poppy got fitted into her robes and mused over how grown up Poppy had become. Spencer and Hermione had only been 13 when she was born, they felt quite grown up thinking how they were aunt and uncles now.

The night before they were debating what house Poppy would be put in when she starts in September. Hermione guessed Hufflepuff.  

When Poppy was finished, Hermione paid for the robes and avoided awkward questions from employees. Hermione felt as if she was on the verge of a panic attack, she thought that she was merely dipping her toe in the pool but she felt thrown into the deep end. She wanted to get used to being in the wizarding world again- things with Fred have been getting serious.

“Okay Pop ready to get your surprise?” Hermione asked

Poppy’s eyes widened and a face splitting grin, much like her uncles, spread across her face “A surprise?”

“Well you have to pick it out” Hermione told her

Hermione stirred them to the Magical Menagerie, she told Spence that she was doing this for Poppy and he asked if she was going to get another pet for herself or not. Unlike the rest of her friends (Muggle or otherwise) Spencer loved Crookshanks just as much as she did.

Poppy gasped in excitement when she realised where they were going “Really?” she squealed

“Well your mum said it was okay” Hermione told her “As long as you realise this is a huge responsibility on your part”

“Absolutely” Poppy squealed in excitement flinging her arms around her aunt “I love you so much!”

“Love you too Popstar” Hermione took her into shop “Go ahead look around”

Poppy skipped straight to the owl cages.

Hermione smiled and looked around casually. She wondered over to the kitten Kneazle cages. She knew that she’d never replace her beloved Crookshanks, but that didn’t mean that she shouldn’t at least try to move on.

“Granger?” A voice asked in surprise

Hermione turned to come face to face with Draco Malfoy.

“Malfoy” She replied stiffly turning back to the cages

He chuckled and stood beside her.

“You really dating the muggle?” Malfoy asked

Hermione glared at him furiously “That is none of your business and he is absolute wonder of a man that I love dearly- muggle or not”

Hermione often found herself jumping to his defence. They may not have ever (or will ever) have a romantic relationship but that didn’t mean anyone could treat her oldest friend like trash.

“Relax Granger” Malfoy rolled his eyes “Just making conversation”

“Well make conversation somewhere else with someone else” Hermione replied

Hermione tickled the nose of beautiful half-kneazle kitten making the magical creature sneeze, which made Hermione’s heart melt. Also, making her momentarily forget who she was talking too.

“Look I’ll cut to the chase” he announced “About what happened in my manor”

Hermione instinctively grabbed her sleeved arm “Stop it”

“Hermione-” Draco started

“Look I don’t care what you have to say” Hermione whispered angrily “And Spencer doesn’t have to wizard to kick your sorry ass- by the way he’s the one who taught me how to punch” Not that she needed anyone to defend her honour.

Hermione turned and walked away. She decided- she was getting the kitten that brought an extra moment of joy in her life- she needed it.

...

That weekend Fred received the deep honour of being invited to the Barton household for a family barbeque. On his shoulder was Hermione’s brand new kitten, Crooky, who had taken to liking to him immedicably. Spencer grumbled about stupid magical creatures and their favouritism.

Hermione reached over and Crooky jumped into her awaiting arms and crawled up to her shoulder, curled up and instantly fell asleep.

Hermione giggled softly as she felt Crooky’s breath tickled her neck.

Fred grinned and leaned back on his chair. He glanced over to where Spencer was with his family around the muggle thing- a grill?

“Hey Mione? Should I be worried that you were in the Daily Prophet with Malfoy?” Fred asked fiddling his thumbs

Hermione rolled her eyes “No Fred, I told him to get lost”

Fred nodded “So how was being back?”

“Nerve wreaking, to be honest” Hermione rubbed Crooky’s chin “Everyone’s staring didn’t help”

“You where the talk of Diagon Alley” Fred told her “You didn’t have too”

Hermione reached over held his hand “I had a pretty good reason to want too”

They were interrupted by Poppy running over and gushing over her new pet Owl.

…

The day after Poppy left for Hogwarts, Hermione and Spencer woke up to an excited letter from Poppy gushing over the amazing time that she had, how she was sorted into Hufflepuff. The rest of the wizarding world woke up to a picture of Spencer and Hermione fake crying on platform 9 and ¾.

…

Over Halloween was the first time that Fred and Hermione where able to be out together since the whole Daily Prophet thing. Spencer and Fred wore the same costume and mask.

Fred got three tickets for them to go to the London dungeon and they had an amazing time.

…

Fred had thought about how well things had been going with Hermione while he and his family enjoyed one of the best boxing day dinners he ever had. Or so he says every year.

Harry had invited Teddy and Andromeda. Even Charlie made it back.

Teddy and Victoire were sitting in their own little world, chitchatting.

Later found them all laying lazily in the living room, so stuffed that they couldn’t even move.

A tap on the window awoke Fred from his food coma, Harry stood and allowed a large number of owl’s fly in each with their own bundle of letters.

Ginny picked up a rather large bundle addressed to her.

“It’s Hermione’s handwriting” She told them

Lavender looked surprised to see a bundle for her. Harry picked up his own. Ron stubbornly refused to look at the letters. Charlie and George was already reading his pile- laughing at whatever Hermione wrote to them. Percy looked confused. Fleur eyed her pile with great interest as she nursed baby Dominique. Bill just looked exhausted. His dad was asleep and his mum looked like she didn’t know what to do.

Fred just sat and watched their reactions as he held his breath.

Ginny walked up to the fire and dumped her pile in the fire.

“If she thinks she can win us back with some letters, she has another thing coming” Ginny stated and stormed away

“Finally, someone agrees with me” Ron laughed as his pile joined Ginny’s

Fred signed, it was going to be harder then he thought.

…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Harry’s foot tapped loudly in the near silent waiting room. After telling Mark to go to Hermione and tell her that he (Harry Potter) took Spencer to the hospital. Hermione would know. When Mark was gone, Harry rushed Spencer to St Mangos.

The healer took one look at Spencer and rushed him to the emergency room.

Harry’s hands tightened into fists. After he delivered Spencer, he was directed to the waiting room where he hadn’t seen anyone since. It’s been 40 minutes.

He hated this place. He hated waiting more. He wanted to leave and go home but the thought of Hermione being here alone… Well it was enough to make him wait.

“Please Miss Granger” A soft voice tried to soothe “We will let you know when we know anything”

Harry looked up. Hermione stood by the door, looking absolutely destroyed talking to a healer.

The healer left. Hermione turned and met Harry’s eye. Harry watched as a tear rolled down her check.

Seeing her face for first time in person made the anger that he felt damped- now was not the right time to fight. Standing up from where he sat, he met her half way and they wrapped their arms around each other in a friendship defining hug. Hermione let down all her defences and started to sob on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry just held her in his arms and rubbed her back. His friend needs him right now like she never needed him before.

“Thank yo-u” She choked up “If y-ou ha-dn’t b-een there…”

Hermione broke off, Harry hoped she wasn’t imagining what might have happened to Spencer had he not been there- but he knew better then to think otherwise.

Harry patted her back in a way he hoped was somewhat comforting and lead her back to the chairs.

“Did they tell you anything?” Harry asked

Hermione shrugged miserably “Not a lot, just that they needed to get in a curse breaker” fresh tears pricked in her eyes.

“Don’t worry, he seems like a tough bloke” Harry tried to sound upbeat “You’ll see him in no time at all”

Hermione tried to smile but it didn’t quite seem real, but she wiped her tears away and blow her redden nose on a tissue- which was always a good sign in Harrys book “What happened?” She asked

Harry took a deep breath and told Hermione everything that he knew, which wasn’t allot at the minute “The healer took the package” he told her as finished

“For the curse breaker.” Hermione nodded “Makes sense”

They lapsed into an awkward silence. Neither sure what to say next. Harry peered at her from the side of his eye. She was fidgeting with a hole in her sleeve. He wanted to something.

“I’ll need it after. The package I mean” He blurted out “I’ll investigate who did this”

Hermione’s face darkened “Not alone you won’t” she told him “I need to see this through”

Harry stared at her “No” he replied shortly. He wanted to reassure her that something was going to be done about the situation but her saying that… it reminded him of when he felt useless without her help.

Hermione stared at him. Her puffy eyes and red nose made him feel guilty but his anger won out. Her implying that them working together again struck a cord.

“I get that you want revenge for your _boyfriend_ ” He spat “And I don’t think it’s right either- but that doesn’t make us alright”

Hermione looked down “I understand even with your extreme kindness today, that it doesn’t make up for what I did and I hope that one day we can sit down to have a proper conversation together about why I needed leave”

Harry hardened further “I don’t need to know. It was selfish. Simple as that” Harry told her

The rational part of him wanted to add that he knew that Ron had a hand in it and that he was sorry for not paying more attention at the time. He was selfish. He didn’t want to know, he didn’t want to deal with anyone else’s angst. Harry lost so much, he wanted to pretend that everyone was okay. That everything wasn’t paper-thin. 

“Maybe it was but leaving let me look after myself!” Hermione stood up “I needed to escape… Spencer was there- Spencer cared”

“AND I- WE DIDN’T?” Harry shouted, before taking a breath “What could be so horrible that we wouldn’t understand”

Hermione turned away, she couldn’t look at him. Harry watched as she gripped her covered wrist. He only remembered her having that nervous tic after the war, like she was covering something. Something clicked in the back of his head.

“Hermione” Harry said softly “Can you show me your arm”

When she turned around, tears where sliding down her flushed cheeks. Silently, Hermione held out the arm that she knew he was referencing too. The jumper that she was wearing covered her fingers.

Carefully he rolled her sleeve to her forearm and she turned her arm around and showed him part of her truth. Not the full reason she left but part of the reason.

Hermione was shaking, she has only ever let four people see this horrid mark. Fleur was the first but Hermione made her swear not to tell anyone. Spencer cried when he first saw it. She kicked Krum out of her bed when he got a glance. And now Harry.

She watched his reaction.

Harry didn’t know what he was expecting but it wasn’t this… it wasn’t _mudblood_ carved into his best friend’s arm. For the first time in a long-time, tears stung in his eyes.

“When did you become so observant?” Hermione tried to joke as pulled her arm from his grip.

Hermione wished she had the strength to show Fred when she had the chance. No if she had any wishes right now it would to be to see Spencer.

Hermione watched Harry, he looked so conflicted- he wanted to be angry but he also wanted to know the truth and hug her. He wanted his friend back.

“Harry, I know this is hard for you… but right now I can’t do this” Hermione whispered “Spencer was attacked… He needs me. He has done the unimaginable for me and I need to do the same for him”

Harry hugged her. He put everything that he couldn’t say right in that moment. _Your stronger then you know. I missed you. Come back. I’m sorry._

And he left.

Hermione fell back deflated on the hard waiting room chairs. Her heart throbbed of pain. She craved the comfort she found in Fred. She longed for Spencer’s warmth. She missed Harry’s friendship.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she tried in vain to warm herself.

…

Harry brain screamed coward at him but there was something he needed to do- he needed to see Ron. A horrid invaded his confused and emotionally exhausted mind- what if it was Ron. It was only a few nights ago that he got drunk and threated he’d react badly if he ever met Spencer. 

Apparateing to the Burrow he was shocked when he realised the time, it was dinner time. It felt like it was the middle on the night. His eyes where heavy, his back hunched and his feat dragged- it had been a while since he was this emotionally exhausted.

Mrs Weasley wrote to everyone that she wanted them over for dinner tonight, she said it was the perfect night for dinner outside… Harry wanted to tell her that would-be called a BBQ. Mr Weasley would get a kick out of that.

Laughter reached his ear as he walked out to join everyone. Scanning the table, he noticed the only one not there was Bill.

“Harry! It’s about time mate!” Ron laughed “Did you get lost?”

Harry glared “Tell me you had nothing to do with it” he shouted

Everyone turned to stare at him.

“To do with what, mate?” Ron asked calmly

Ginny gave him a worried look “Harry sit down- tell us what’s wrong”

Harry ignored her and stalked closer to Ron “Tell me that I’m wrong! Tell me that you wouldn’t do such a horrible thing”

“Harry- mate, your scaring me!” Ron jumped out of his chair his hand on his wand “I didn’t do anything!”

“Why is Hermione’s boyfriend in St mungo’s then?!” Harry exclaimed

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Fred’s head shot up “Spencer? What happened?”

Fred’s nervous curiosity was met with strange glances- but Harry was just glad someone else cared that he ignored his own curiosity and told them what had happened.

With each passing word Ron looked even more furious “And you just thought I’d do something that low- I bet this came from Hermione! Well was it? Was she whispering in your ear? Of course, you’d take her side”

Harry was just about to retort that Hermione was to heartbroken to accuse anyone of anything, when Percy beat him to the punch “It doesn’t matter about sides- the fact of the matter is that you haven’t given us much evidence that you wouldn’t do something like this and an innocent man’s life is at risk! For Merlin sake Ron, he is a muggle!”

“Bloody hell! I didn’t do it!” Ron exclaimed “Why would I? he’s just a muggle”

Fred stood and punched him square on the nose “He doesn’t like being called that- he’s extraordinary”

With that Fred walked away- passing Bill on his way out.

Bill looked as exhausted as Harry felt. He stared at his brothers retreating form and then at Ron who was holding his broken nose “Looks like I missed the excitement”

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for the amazing responses and support you’ve all been giving me!
> 
> Okay so this amazing artist got in contact with me (out of the blue) and sent me a link to a poster they made, which is amazing and you will find on my tumblr.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bill took a seat beside his wife and took baby Dominique, who reached for him immediately, into his arms. Ron was still moaning in pain.

“What the bloody hell was his problem?” Ron muffled out hand covering the lower half of his face

George even with his own confusion jump to his twin’s defence “Don’t be a prat Ron” it was a weaker response then he was known for but Harry could tell he was worried about his twin.

Mrs Weasley glared at everyone “Come on Ronald” she said with a sigh “Let’s get you fixed up”

She motioned for him to follow her, presumably to get him fixed up in the kitchen. If she had an opinion on the matter she was keeping it to herself. Ron shuffled after his mother.

Mr Weasley deflated in his seat “Sit down Harry”

Harry calmly took a seat beside Ginny but she refused to meet his eye.

“So, Bill why where you so late?” Ginny asked staring at her brother begging him to break the tension.

Bill was nursing his son and apparently didn’t notice the tension “Actually it was the weirdest thing. A mate of mine, Henry- George you’d know him, he was in your year- sent for me to break a curse on Hermione’s boyfriend”

Ginny shuffled uncomfortably in her chair “How is he?”

“I broke the curse but he’s knocked out. Magic endured coma” Bill told them “But I tell yeah, when he gets out of it, he is going to have a hard go of it”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked anxiously

“Sorry I promised Henry not to say a word” Bill told them “Patient and healer thing”

Harry tapped his foot nervously “I’ll go check up on them tomorrow”

…

Fred speed walked down the hall of St. Mungo’s too where one of the healers had directed him, he slowed as he neared the open door.

He heard her before he saw her, her voice floated out of the hospital room.

“Please Spencer” she whispered, “I need you to wake up, _please_ ”

Fred slowly walked in, Hermione was sitting as close to Spencer as possible and holding his hand in both of her own “ _Hermione_ ” he whispered

Hermione’s head shot up. Fred’s heart broke, she looked so pale and scared. She reached out one hand, inviting him closer.

Closing the door, he walked around to her side and slide a chair beside her. Fred slipped his hand into hers.

“What did the healer say?” he asked after a few minutes of silence

Hermione shrugged defiantly.

…

Mrs Weasley fussed over her son and his nose until the brake was expertly fixed with magic. She handed him a pain potion.

He was about to drink it “I didn’t do it, Mum, I swear” he told her honestly “I may be angry and maybe a little jealous but I wouldn’t try and hurt anyone never mind a muggle”

Mrs Weasley made him drink the potion.

“Of course, you didn’t” Mrs Weasley agreed “because if you had you would not be welcome in this house and that goes for anyone in this family”

Ron gulped down the rest of the potion down.

…

Fred had left the hospital room to get them both coffee and food. He only wanted the best for them right now so he even left St Mungo’s to get Starbucks and pick up something hot for them to eat from a shop close by.

He didn’t bother asking her if she wanted to go with him. Fred knew that she wouldn’t leave Spencer’s side until he woke up.

So instead he focused on not taking that long.

Hermione told him that the healer didn’t tell her much, just that they couldn’t be sure if the intended curse would take effect or not and he didn’t want to worry her… but that of course made Hermione and Fred worry more.

When he did get back to the hospital, before returning to Spencer’s room he went looking for the healer who he was pretty sure was in his year in Hogwarts. Hermione told him he was Spencer’s healer and asked him to get the bloke a thankyou-for-healing-my-closest-friend coffee and sandwich.

Fred found him in a break room, working on paperwork and looking absolutely shattered.

“Henry Jones?” Fred asked “Ravenclaw right?” 

Henry looked up surprised “George…? Or”

“Fred… the handsome twin” He jokingly winked

Henry chucked “fair enough, what can I do for you?”

“I went out on a coffee run and Hermione asked me to pick something up for you” Fred told him “She said you looked like you needed it”

Henry laughed heartily as he took the coffee and sandwich “cheers mate, your both my new Hero’s”

Fred bowed with a flourish “I aim to please” When he returned to his normal height, Henry was already digging into his sandwich. Fred grinned “I should be getting back to Spencer’s room”

“I’ll be there after this, to check on how’s he’s doing” Henry told him

“Cheers mate” Fred smiled

….

Fred found Hermione brushing Spencer’s hair softly with her fingers before she started too gently plat the small bits of hair that she could get her hands on.

“I think I’ll paint his nails later” Hermione told Fred in form of greeting “He’d love it”

Fred smiled “me and George made a colour changing brand you can use”

Hermione turned to him and gave him a dazzling smile “That would be brilliant, thankyou Fred”

Fred smiled back and gave her the coffee and food he picked out for her “Henry says thank you and he’ll be here soon to check on our darling Spencer”

Hermione nodded.

“He used to ask me to read to him, which I did pretty eagerly” Hermione told him “Then when we were nine he begged me to read the shining to him on Halloween- the shining is a book written by a horror writer, Stephen King… well anyway Spencer the big strong boy he was, cried so much I had to stop… There is this scene that really freaked him out with these twins in a corridor”

Fred nodded along, encouraging her to continue.

“And I swear to this day he is still scarred when he sees twins” she told him laughing softly “He once hid behind me”

“Does that mean he’ll freak out when he sees me and George together?” Fred grinned 

Hermione nodded and laughed loudly.

“Excellent” Fred laughed himself “Tell me more”

Hermione smile “He was my first kiss” she told him

“I knew it!” Fred exclaimed softly

“Down boy, we were five and it was just a peck… And a few drunken kisses” Hermione turned to Spencer no longer smiling “It’s just hard not knowing”

Fred put an arm around her “No matter what happens, he’ll be supported”

“If he wakes up” Hermione said with a single tear rolling down her cheek

Fred tutted dramatically “When he wakes up”

…

Later that night found Ginny and Harry in bed wide awake.

“It was lucky you were there at Hermione’s boyfriend’s pub” Ginny stated putting down her book

Harry shrugged “I suppose” he muttered while paying more attention to his paperwork that only did at night… to put him to sleep.

“Why were you?” she asked

 Harry paused his quell “I read the letters that she sent me… They were all very sweet”

“And? Why go to him and not her?” Ginny asked

Harry shrugged “I couldn’t face her yet but I still wanted to make sure that she was loved a protected”

Ginny gave him a small smile “You’re a big softy”

Harry rolled his eyes “Want to come with me tomorrow?”

“I was thinking about it…” Ginny confessed “But I don’t want go there and then start a fight if my temper gets away from me… I may not be on the best of terms with her but this time is about Spencer until he recovers”

Harry reached for her hand and squeezed softly “I understand”

“I’ll write her a note though” Ginny told him “Tell her that I’m sorry about Spencer… and that I’d like to see her sometime”

Letting go of her hand, Harry went back to his paperwork “I think she’d like that” he told her   

…

In the next couple of days, Fred got to hang out allot with Poppy and her mum- Spencer’s mum couldn’t make it, they hadn’t told her yet about the magical world. Spencer had advised his sister that she might not take it well. Hermione told him that Harry had visited a few times while he was away at work. 

He also got to learn so much about Hermione’s oldest friend, and in extension Hermione. Spencer’s sister, Karen told him how inseparable the pair where during summer and how it killed him when Hermione would leave to stay at the Weasley house.

Hermione was extremely embarrassed to recount the story of the first time her and Spencer got drunk.

With each story, Hermione would glance longingly to where Spencer was laying hoping that he heard her and he would wake up.

Henry was very patient with the group- he allowed Hermione to stay overnight, even provided a cot for her but Fred would arrive each day to find Hermione sleeping awkwardly on the chair closest to Spencer’s bed. Often a book would be laying open on her lap and Fred had no doubt that she started to read to him again.

It was nearing midnight on the fifth night, Fred was thinking of retiring for the night but Henry had joined them to check up on Spencer’s health and Hermione decided that there was a story that they must hear.   

“Okay so I’m still kind of mad at him for doing this-” Hermione told him and Henry “So the day after I arrive back a Hogwarts 6th year, I get this letter. Of course, I recognise this one’s messy chicken scratch”

She pointed an accusing finger at Spencer.

“Which is fairly odd, he usually waits a bit until we are both settled into the school year” Hermione rambled “So I flip the envelop over and that back reads ‘I have made a terrible mistake…’ even at that I wasn’t too concerned because he is a drama king… but I open the letter to find a picture of his chest- WHERE HE GOT A FUCKING TATTOO OF MY NAME!”

Henry and Fred burst out laughing.

“So I reply saying ‘what the hell?’ that was it… and he wrote back that he got trashed and was crying allot and then decided ‘You know what if I get a tattoo of her name she’ll never really leave’ I was livid” Hermione told them “Then he had the balls to write back saying that I should do the same!”

Fred was crying of laughter at this point and Henry had to stop his check and take a seat, he was laughing so much.

“Does he still have it?” Henry asked

Hermione nodded “Of course he does! He now claims it’s his proudest moment”

She got up to show them but as she reached for his blanket. Spencer’s hand grabbed her wrist tightly. Hermione gasped and stepped back, Fred was by her side in an instant a hand wrapped around her.

The hand tightens, sharp nails scraped her skin but as Hermione tried to realise her hand she realised the nails that she hand manicured just this morning was sharping into claws.

A scream rippled through the room, it was Spencer. They watched in horror as Spencer changed. His bones moved, his form changed- he was becoming a werewolf.

 

**Okay before anyone goes crazy, I know that the movie was the only place that it was stated that lycanthropy can be cursed upon some someone and is not considered canon but what if?**

**This was the first chapter that I was nervous about posting… so I hope at least someone enjoyed it!**


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione walked out of the office of Kingsley Shacklebolt, with him following

close behind. She wasn’t sure how she should be feeling, but she forced a smile

and shook his hand.

“Thank you for meeting with me.” Hermione said as she replaced his hand. “I’m

sure, you had far more important things to take care of.”

“Nonsense, Ms. Granger!” Shacklebolt chuckled. “I hope I was able to put your

mind at ease.”

Not really.

“Of course!” Hermione replied. “Now, I should go before I take up anymore of

your time.”

Shacklebolt laughed wholeheartedly, “I wish there were more wizards and

witches like that around here.”

Hermione softly laughed and bid her final goodbye, as well as another thank you

to the Minister of Magic.

Walking into the massive crowd towards the exist, Hermione couldn’t help but

feel claustrophobic as the sheer amount of ministry workers overwhelmed her.

_Slow, but deep breathes. Slow, but deep breathes._

She repeated to herself.

Her exit was within her sights but with a small glance down she accidentally

tripped and bumped into someone, causing parchment to fly everywhere.

“I am so sorry!” Hermione gasped and started picking up rolls. “Here, allow me.”

“Hermione?” A deep voice questioned. “Ah. Long time, no see.”

Hermione froze and looked up. “Percy! Hi.”

Percy smiled warmly and bent down to help. “How are you?”

“I’m good, thank you.” Hermione smiled and handed him the parchment. “And

you?”

“Everything is well.” Percy smiled. “Thank you for your letters, I have been

writing a reply.”

Hermione giggled. “I look forward to it… I’d hate to rush you, but I really need to

get back to Spencer.”

Percy’s smile sobered as they both stood. “Yes, how is he?”

“Awake, which is the main thing.” Hermione sighed.

“That’s good at least.” Percy agreed. “Send him my best.”

“Thank you, I will.” Hermione smiled again. “Bye!”

With a quick wave and one last smile, Hermione speed-walked away.

-

Hermione arrived at St Mungo’s, with tea and biscuits for her, Spencer and Henry

to share. She smiled and waved at the staff on her way.

From down the hall, Hermione heard the bellowing laugh of her best friend that

warmed her heart.

“Hello, boys.” Hermione greeted.

“My love!” Spencer exclaimed from where he sat propped up on the bed. “You

have come back to me.”

“Of course, I did, my darling.” Hermione joked handing him his tea. “I put a little

something extra in there.”

“Oh, thank you, baby.” Spencer winked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

 “Here you go, Henry.” She said, handing him his tea.

Henry smiled awkwardly. “Thank you. You know, you don’t have to buy me

food.”

Hermione scoffed as she settled in beside Spencer on his bed. “Nonsense, you

saved my best friend- we are forever indebted.”

“And she knows the real way to man’s heart is through his stomach.” Spencer

joked “Sorry, I spilled the beans.”

Henry gasped. “Man, you betrayed the bro-code!” He stage-whispered.

Spencer chuckled and took a biscuit that Hermione offered him.

Henry stood, smiling. “I should get going.”

Hermione offered him two biscuits. “You look hungry.” She took another out of

the bag and added it to the pile.

Henry warmly smiled. “Thank you.”

“Bye, doc.” Spencer waved.

Henry awkwardly nodded with his hands full and left the room. Hermione and

Spencer smiled at each other and hugged carefully. Since he awoke, Hermione

has been more affectionate than usual… She was so scared he’d never wake up.

Hermione lied down beside him and rested her head on his pillow while kicking

off her heels.

“How did it go?” Spencer inquired, rearranging his head to make room for her on

his pillow.

“I got offered a job.” Hermione stated. “And Kingsley was giving an inspirational

speech.”

“What did he say?” Spencer asked, grinning far too wide. “I love inspirational

speeches- God, I could’ve been there.”

Hermione rolled her eyes as she played with crumbs. She took a deep breath and

began her Shacklebolt impersonation. “ _You can be the change that you want in_

_the wizarding world- you’re wasting your talents! With you working here you can_

_quickly raise up the ranks and some day you can be where I am_.”

Spencer tried so hard to hide his smile, but was failing miserably… “That’s

sweet… No, that was very nice of him.”

“It was sweet.” Hermione agreed. “How was your physical?”

Spencer calmed himself. “Yeah, it was good.” He told her, looking at his tea.

“What did you put in this? It tastes… different. Didya make it Irish? You know I’m

hitting a milestone soon.”

Hermione squinted her eyes. Spencer only made dramatic change of topics like

that when he was hiding something.

“Just a little potion to lift your spirits… Irish tea? Whiskey in tea… Is that a

thing?” Hermione stood and went over to Spencer’s chart and looked over it.

 “Your shoulders are healing pretty well.”

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt still.” Spencer muttered. “My knees and legs in

general are hurting like a bitch”

Hermione was quiet for a minute, there were times in the last two days when she

wasn’t sure what to say. It made her want to cry- Spencer was only in this

situation because of her.

“I’m so-”

“Hermione, if you say sorry one more time, I’ll slip you on the tit.” Spencer

warned. “I made recovering from alcoholism my bitch- I’ll do the same with

lycanthropy… I’m just feeling sorry for myself at the minute.”

Hermione sat on the edge of his bed. “Whatever you need, I am here for you.”

Spencer tapped his finger on his chin pretending to think while muttering “What

do I need…?”

Hermione rolled her eyes and sipped her lukewarm tea.

“Get lycanthropy!” Spencer exclaimed. “That’s what I need”

Hermione choked on her tea and had a coughing fit for a full minute. “What!?”

She weakly exclaimed after her coughing subsided.

“Its perfect if you think about it.” Spencer rationalized. “You and I work so well

together when we’re both suffering from something- this way we would be in

this together… we would sync up, if you will.”

Hermione looked him dead in the eye. “Fine, let’s do this.”

It was Spencer’s turn to double take. “Fuck off! You wouldn’t.”

Hermione looked offended. “Of course I would! You’re my best friend.”

“You wouldn’t even get my name tattooed on your body! Some would argue this

is more permanent!” Spencer partly joked, eyes fixed on Hermione.

“And if I thought for one minute that you were being serious… I’d consider it.”

Hermione seriously told him.

“I’d never want you, too.” Spencer quietly told her. “And if I did, I am obviously

out of my mind.”

“Do you remember when we were both tiny firsties, I had just started Hogwarts

and I was so scared to tell you that I hadn’t made any friends yet- and you were

scared that I was having so much fun I would forget you?”

“The worst times of my life always involve you disappearing” Spencer whispered

to her.

“Well, we got past that with communication.” Hermione told him. “Like we will

do with this.”

“God, when did we get so sappy?” Spencer breathily chuckled.

Hermione shrugged. “Comes with old age, I guess.”

Spencer wrinkled his nose in pure disgust. “Please, don’t… We are young and

free.”

“Noted, darling” Hermione smiled. “Want to watch tv?”

“We’ll be just in time for Murder She Wrote.” Spencer grinned.

“Young and free, indeed.” Hermione joked while getting the remote for the small

TV they were kindly given.

“Don’t judge me, I need Jessica Fletcher in my life.” Spencer stuck his tongue out.

“Now, come here.”

Spencer made more space for her and opened his arms for her. Hermione sat

down beside him- not in his arms, but close.

“You going to take that job?” Spencer asked as he flicked through the channels.

“Yes, maybe, no?” Hermione replied, “I don’t know- maybe it’s time to put on my

big girl pants and own up.”

“What are you talking about?” Spencer asked

“When I left, I destroyed a lot of relationships.” Hermione replied with a sigh. “My

mental health was so bad at the time I honestly didn’t care… but I’m back now

and everyone knows I’m back, not to mention I care again.”

“Harry was really worried about you… it was sickeningly sweet.” Spencer

reminded her.

“He came to visit a few times.” Hermione nodded. “It was nice of him.”

“I just hate thinking about you having to beg for people’s forgiveness when you

did nothing wrong!” Spencer blurted out, eliciting another sigh from Hermione.

“I’d hardly say I did ‘nothing’ wrong.” Hermione softly replied. “I could have tried

harder to talk about what was going on… I could have told them where I was

going and why, instead of disappearing.”

“Or they could have asked what was wrong?” Spencer argued.

Hermione shook her head. “It was hard on everyone back then. Everyone was

recovering from something. I felt so selfish.” Hermione guiltily admitted.

“But that’s not fair on you.” Spencer countered. “You fought the war, you’re a

bloody war hero. That was your selfless deed. Your turn to be strong for

everyone was over.”

“I could have handled it differently.” Hermione started, shaking her head. “It

wasn’t fair- they could have thought anything could have happened to me.”

“And? Sometimes you need to time to help yourself.” Spencer argued, irritation in

his voice. “If they cared they would understand, I did and so did Pretty Boy.”

Hermione sighed, they kept having this fight on and off for years- this wasn’t the

time for another one.

Spencer took a breath and forced a smile. “I’m sorry, darling, doc said to expect

mood changes… I said not me and my sparkling personality.”

Hermione smiled “I’m sorry, I get where you’re coming from and I appreciate you

always looking out for me even against myself.”

Spencer winced and for a moment Hermione thought he was in pain. “My lord, we are so soppy.”

Hermione burst out laughing. “I missed you.”

Spencer struck a pose. “Of course, you did.”

A knock on the pulled their attention away, Hermione was expecting Fred soon.

Sitting up Hermione put her heels back on just in case.

“Come in!” Spencer called out.

The door opened and the first thing they saw was a large bunch of flowers before a head popped in.

“Lavender?” Hermione asked, shock evident in her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, long time no see! I know I’m terrible, but I just don’t have time but I’m trying!
> 
> I want to say a huge thank you too thatwritermadeofpotatoes who has kindly offered to beta for me from now on and did an amazing job. I really appreciate the time and effort you put into this and finding your laptop :P
> 
> Thank you all for reading and all the support!


	20. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Harry tried not to- he really did. It was stupid, it would land him in hot water with Ginny and it would probably just make him angrier at Hermione. He was standing in Hermione’s boyfriends pub. He just couldn’t understand it… the drastic life changes, the weird job, her hair, this so called ‘Spencer’.

He did some investigating and found out where she worked, it was a dead end there was nowhere for her to go- Hermione was the most determined person that he knew no way she would be satisfied with that. Okay so the hair is a bit of a stretch (he thought it looked great, personally) but back in school she’d make spread sheets before making a decision like that. It wasn’t because Spencer’s a muggle- it’s because he owns a pub! He just couldn’t see them together.

Maybe he was being ridiculous but as long, as he made sure Hermione was safe he’d be happy.

Harry knew he shouldn’t care- the night she left, she made him promise not to look for her.

Looking down at his beer, he worried that Spencer was never going to show up. It was a long shot and he felt like a jealous ex-boyfriend.

He’d already been here an hour.

Harry was about to leave, when a fresh pint was placed down in front of him. Looking up he saw the grinning face of the man that was dominating the gossip section of both the Daily prophet and Witch Weekly. 

Last week he was voted most gorgeous muggle.

“Now you look like a man with woman troubles, if I’d ever seen one” Spencer winked at him “What can I do for you  _Harry Potter_ ”

By now, Harry really shouldn’t do a double take when someone knows his name.

“You know me?” Harry asked dumbly

Spencer rolled his eyes dramatically “You and Ronnie-boy where my archenemies from the ages of eleven and upward”

Harry frowned “So you’ve known Hermione a while”

“Know her? We were married for a while” Spencer deadpanned

Harry choked on his pint.

“By a while I mean from the ages of 5 to 7” Spencer shrugged “We couldn’t make it work back then- not to worry Hermione did the paperwork herself… I got part-time custody of the teddy’s”

Harry couldn’t help but crack the tiniest of smiles.

“So, am I still your archenemies?” Harry asked “Cause I’ve tried to avoid having another one of those”

Spencer grinned but shrugged “Only if you give me a reason- now are you going to get to the real reason you are here?”

“I just wanted to make sure Hermione is okay…”

As if on cue Crooky jumped up on Spencer’s shoulder. Crooky nipped Spencer’s ear- he let out a little yelp.

“This cat hates me” Spencer deadpanned “That means its hungry- I’ll be right back”

Spencer walked away muttering something about ‘Pretty boy’ getting licks by the ‘demon cat’.

….

Hermione nervously soothed her skirt as she watched her boss nervously fidget with his quill.

“Sir, are you okay?” Hermione asked

Hermione was becoming weary of how often she was called into Mr. Heartfilla’s office lately.

“Quite” he replied shortly  

Hermione bit her lip as an awkward silence followed.

Mr. Heartfilla cleared his throat “I have decided to relocate to be closer to family”

“Is it naïve to ask if your moving down the street?” Hermione tried to joke not feeling quite funny

Mr. Heartfilla was clearly not amused.

“No- my family is in America” he deadpanned “Your assistance is no longer required”

“Of course, sir” Hermione replied sullenly

“Your pay shall be generous” Mr. Heartfilla told her “and of course you will have a glowing recommendation”

Hermione merely nodded- she was fighting back tears.

“It was a pleasure knowing you, Miss. Granger” Mr. Heartfilla told her

“Likewise, Mr. Heartfilla” Hermione replied

Mr Heartfilla stood “No time to dillydally I’m afraid- You may leave when you wish”

Hermione stood and shock his hand “Goodbye sir- I genuinely loved working for you”

Mr. Heartfilla nodded.

Hermione left the office and waved her wand to pack her bag of her personal items but took a moment to sit in her chair to collect her thoughts.   

-

When Spencer returned, Crooky was asleep on his shoulder. It was a cute sight.

Harry remembered the article about Hermione getting the Kneazle kitten. Alone.

“That must have been a surprise” Harry quipped pointing to the kitten

Spencer shrugged “I always wanted a pet- and I loved Crookshanks the first”

“Still she should have asked you” Harry told him bitterly

Spencer quirked and eyebrow “Why is that your business? And how do you know that we hadn’t agreed to get a pet already?”

Harry watched him trying to get a read on his emotions “I’m sorry I assumed”

“Yeah well when you assume you make an ass out of you and I” Spencer deadpanned

Awkward silence descended upon them.

Harry took a deep breath “you never answered my question”

“Which was?” Spencer asked

“Is Hermione is okay and… is she safe?”

Spencer glared darkly at Harry “Hermione is safer with me then she ever was with you” he spat

Harry glared back “What the fuck are you talking about?!”

-

Hermione stood outside Barton’s pub and toyed with the thought of going in and getting a well needed hug from Spencer and tell him about her shitty day as she sipped on beer and planned what to do next.

But she kept her self-back, there was a gnawing in her stomach that made her want to go home, change into comfy clothes and veg out in front of the TV and wallow in self-pity without Spencer witnessing her pathetic sadness over a job that was only supposed to be temporary but she fell in love with it anyway.

Hermione kept walking down the street.

-

The tension held on Spencer’s shoulders was enough to wake Crooky and make him jump away to find a more peaceful place to sleep.

Harry was glaring at Spencer.

Spencer was glaring back.

“You put her life in danger”

“You make it sound like I did it on purpose”H Harry replied, “It was Hermione’s choice to be there”

Spencer turned away “And for her own sake I wish she didn’t”

Spencer thought back to all the times he held her as she wept. The nightmares that she awoke screaming from- not just from her torture but memories… memories of being petrified, and the haunting faces of the people that died. Spencer knew that a lot of wizards and witches suffered from the two wars. Hermione told him everything. It angered him how senseless the whole thing was.

Theses so called dark wizards have all the power in the world and are still not content.

Spencer took a calming breath, remembering when Hermione told him of Harrys past.

“Look I’m sorry” Spencer told him “I sometimes forget that Hermione wasn’t the only one to suffer… Not that she makes it sound like she was- but I see her every day. I see how it affected her and her way of life. I just wish I was able to protect her back then”

Harry deflated slowly “I understand” he sighed “I just wish I could understand why she left”

Spencer took pity on him “I can’t speak for her but she left to recover”

“But she was fine” Harry argued

“Maybe physically but not so mentally or emotionally” Spencer tried to explain “Look people react differently to tragedy. Some find strength in community and there are others need time to regain their own strength”

Harry stayed quiet for a moment- He had friends that he hadn’t seen in a while. Dean Thomas, in particular, found it hard to settle down after being on the run for so long.

Spencer looked around his surprisingly quiet pub. There were often one or two day drinkers. It was so quiet he was thinking of letting Mark go home for a bit.

“Why you though?” Harry asked, “Why did she take you with her”

Spencer turned back to stare at Harry “Ron refused”

Harry stared at him. He was about to accuse him of lying when a guy come out from the back- the same guy that got him his first pint.

“Hey boss” the guy greeted Spencer “this came for you”

He held out a package for him.

“Cheers Mark” Spencer grinned “Its dead here lad, go home for a bit”

“Nah mate” Mark told him “I’m getting through the inventory rightly”

Spencer nodded his appreciation “Better you then me” he grinned placing the parcel on the counter beside him.

Mark shrugged and disappeared again.

It had given Harry time to calm down a little and think. Wasn’t he the one that accused Ron in having a big part in her vanishing act? Why would Spencer lie? He knew that Ron would lie to save face. Spencer may lie to make Hermione look better but it was a lie that could easily be discredited. Harry knew Hermione well enough to know that when she was going to come back to them she would plead her case openly and honestly.

Harry downed the rest of his beer and stood. He had enough for the day.

As he reached for his wallet, Spencer waved a hand “On the house lad” he told him picking up the package again “I made a horrible first impression”

Harry smiled “No worries mate, I understand”

Spencer ripped open the package as Harry turned to leave.

Harry had just turned his back when Spencer screamed out in pain. Turning quickly, he saw a flash of Spencer’s falling body disappear under the counter. He ran around just as Mark ran in from the back.

“What the hell?” Mark asked collapsing beside his bosses violently convulsing body with Harry.

Harry examined Spencer quickly. His veins where prominent, eyes rolled back, shaking violently and quickly turning grey. Harry suspected magic was the cause.

He had to get him to St Mungo’s right now.

 **Hey guys! I know it has been far too long and stuff but I loved and appreciated all the support I’ve been getting. One thing that you all seem concerned on, is my spelling and grammar. For which I am deeply sorry for, but I am dyslexic and I try my very best but mistakes slip through… I don’t want to seem dismissive but it something that I have struggled with for years and I wish for you guys that I could do better.**       

Let me know what you guys think


End file.
